Apóyate en mi, Uchiha
by Valeentine
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha era un joven muy enfermizo desde que nació, cosa que lo llevo a necesitar de alguien que lo cuide. Sakura Haruno era una huérfana que necesitaba dinero con urgencia. Un cruce del destino los llevo a conocerse y el tiempo les demostrara que no solo necesitan los servicios del otro, si no que algo mucho mas profundo y especial.
1. Solución mutua

**Hola gente! aquí les traigo un nuevo fic con esperanzas de que les agrade y saber sus opiniones.**

 **Con este nuevo proyecto he tratando de enriquecer mas el lado descriptivo y también el lenguaje, espero.**

 **Sin mas que decir, adelante.**

* * *

 _ **Solución mutua**_

...

Necesitaba encontrar otro trabajo, si deseaba estudiar debía conseguir los medios y como había sido a lo largo de su vida estaba sola en esto, no podía decir que no tenía amigos que la apoyaran, pero un apoyo paterno era lo que realmente necesitaba en ese momento.

Llevaba toda la mañana hojeando el periódico y nada, no lograba encontrar ningún trabajo que superara el sueldo mínimo y es que ya tenía un trabajo de barista de medio tiempo y con ese sueldo solo alcanzaba para pasar el mes con gastos mínimos y ahora que deseaba entrar a estudiar medicina necesitaba con urgencia de otros ingresos.

Su nombre era Sakura Haruno, una pelirosa de 18 años que a la corta edad de 8 años quedo huérfana. Pasó gran parte de su vida en un orfanato, pero nunca fue adoptada. Una vez cumplida su mayoría de edad tomo sus cosas y se fue a vivir a un pequeño, muy pequeño apartamento que logro costear con un trabajo de barista al cual acudía por las noches. Era una chica inteligente y con grandes metas por lo que se negaba rotundamente a dejar escapar su vida viviendo con un mísero sueldo.

Cerro el periódico ya cansada de siempre leer los mismos anuncios, estaba comenzando a desesperase ya que las matriculas para la universidad ya habían comenzado y no tenía ni la mínima parte de lo que necesitaba para pagarla.

Se levantó de su asiento y se propuso a limpiar el apartamento, el cual constaba de una habitación y un baño por lo cual no le costaba nada mantenerlo limpio y en orden. Ya transcurrida la hora tomo sus llaves y dinero para hacer las compras, así que dejando todo cerrado salió y bajo las escaleras del edificio.

-Sakura-chan – la llamo una voz pausada y amable.

-Hola señora Chiyo – saludo devuelta la joven sonriéndole con cariño a la anciana que tenía en frente.

Aquella era su vecina, una anciana que vivía completamente sola, de fuerte carácter e independiente a pesar de su avanzada edad. Era una mujer muy solitaria la cual nunca recibía visitas y tampoco le agradaba sociabilizar con sus vecinos, pero la pelirosa la conocía muy bien, por dentro el corazón de la mujer estaba totalmente destrozado extrañando y anhelando día a día el regreso de su nieto Sasori. La anciana Chiyo se volvió una de las personas más apreciadas por la pelirosa luego de que esta insistentemente intentara acercarse a la mujer, logrando así una fuerte amistad.

\- ¿Cómo estas querida? – preguntó la anciana.

\- Bien, dentro de lo que se puede – contesto la chica con un suspiro de derrota.

\- Con que aun no consigues trabajo ¿eh?

\- Ya llegara algo – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

La mujer la miro con cariño por un segundo admirando la perseverancia de la joven pelirosa, luego le guiño un ojo con complicidad.

-Pues veras querida tienes razón – dijo al instante de que sacaba un papel de su bolsillo extendiéndoselo a la chica, ella la miro con una expresión interrogativa – luego de hablar con gente que hace mucho no prestaba atención conseguí algo para ti.

Sakura apresuradamente desdoblo el papel y leyó la dirección que en este estaba anotado, pero su atención se fue directamente al apellido que estaba escrito más abajo.

-Familia Uchiha – susurro la pelirosa mirando fijamente el papel.

-Veras es una familia adinerada que está pasando por algunos problemas por lo que supe, no estoy muy segura en qué consiste el trabajo es algo con respecto a su hijo menor, pero sea lo que sea estoy segura que te lo pagaran muy bien – comento la mujer sonriéndole con complicidad.

-¡Señora Chiyo, muchas gracias! – Exclamo emocionada la pelirosa abrazando con cariño a la anciana – gracias por todo en serio.

-ya niña no te emociones tanto primero quiero que vayas a esa dirección y te quedes con el empleo como sea – la mujer la acaricio un mechón de cabello a la pelirosa – te amaran.

-Iré hoy mismo - dijo con decisión – y volveré con ese empleo.

La mujer le sonrió por última vez y se despidió. Sakura con la esperanza en su corazón se apresuro a hacer las compras para ir lo antes posible a la casa de los Uchiha.

Ya en el supermercado, paseándose por los pasillos de abarrotes Sakura pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia y alborotada.

-¡Naruto! – llamó a quien claramente era su amigo.

Un chico rubio se volteo buscando con la mirada a quien lo había llamado, sonriendo amplia mente una vez que sus ojos encontraron a la pelirosa.

-Sakura-chan – saludo felizmente el chico con mirada zorruna, era muy apuesto, un chico de 18 años, tez morena y alto.

\- ¿rellenando la despensa del ramen? – pregunto divertida mirando las compras del chico el cual solo llevaba ramen en su carro.

\- Ya sabes Sakura-chan el ramen nunca es suficiente – respondió con tono de sabiduría el chico.

Sakura rio divertida por la actitud de su amigo, se conocían hace bastante tiempo, Naruto también era huérfano y vivieron juntos en el orfanato, luego de que se fueran del lugar siempre mantuvieron el contacto, aparte de vivir cerca y trabajar juntos en el bar.

Ambos continuaron paseándose juntos por los pasillos mientras Naruto hablaba de un extraño sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, su amigo era sumamente hiperactivo y era de esas personas que costaba hacer callar, pero adoraba esa característica del chico porque con sus largos relatos hacia a cualquiera olvidar sus problemas y bueno con tanta información que daba el rubio en tan poco tiempo era imposible prestarle atención a otra cosa.

-Naruto, hoy iré a ver una oferta de empleo – hablo la pelirosa cortando la larga historia del rubio.

\- ¡Eso es genial Sakura-chan! – Exclamo Naruto olvidándose por completo de su historia - ¿de qué trata el trabajo?

\- Aun no lo sé, solo tengo entendido que es una oferta de la familia Uchiha – respondió con la mirada fija en una lata de cerveza que tomo del aparador y luego puso en su carro.

-Uchiha… - medito por un segundo Naruto – creo que me suena

\- Puede que si, al parecer es una familia adinerada.

\- Estoy seguro que te irá bien, te mereces un buen trabajo más que nadie – animo el rubio pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica – ahora ya vayámonos que se te hará tarde.

La chica asintió sonriente y se apresuraron para ir a pagar, una vez fuera del lugar Naruto la acompaño hasta su casa y la dejó en la puerta del departamento.

-¿Quieres beber algo? – ofreció Sakura.

\- Me encantaría, pero tú tienes que arreglarte, además en la noche nos veremos en el bar – respondió el rubio rascándose la nuca.

\- Bueno entonces nos vemos luego – se despidió la chica besando la mejilla de su amigo.

\- Te quiero Sakura-chan – se despidió sonriente el rubio.

\- Y yo a ti mi rubio

Cerró la puerta una vez que el rubio se perdió por las escaleras, ese chico era fundamental en su vida y agradecía al mundo entero por ponerlo en su camino. Aun siendo huérfana ella no podía decir que estaba sola, tenia buenos amigos, gente que la acompañaba aun cuando tenían sus propios problemas y bueno con Naruto especialmente se daban compañía mutua al no tener familia.

Sonriente y con esperanzas en su corazón se dio una ducha y se cambio de ropa, se miro al espejo acomodando su corto cabello rosa que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Lucia una blusa blanca con algunas transparencias y una falda negra por sobre la rodilla. Una vez ya lista miró el reloj y considerando que la dirección de los Uchiha le quedaba medianamente lejos decidió salir de una vez.

En su camino a la parada de auto bus le templaban un poco las manos, estaba especialmente ansiosa con ese trabajo ya que podía ser la oportunidad que tano necesitaba en ese momento. El autobús no tardo en pasar, el cual iba repleto por lo que el calor la sofocaba, se acomodo en un rincón y espero que las calles no estuvieran atestadas de autos.

Miraba por la ventana para distraerse del caos que había en el autobús, gente empujándose, niños llorando, vendedores ambulantes ofreciendo sus productos, música para sus oídos. Con la vista perdida en la calle pudo notar como el paisaje comenzaba a cambiar, los edificios eran más elegantes y las calles más limpias en cuanto más se alejaba de su hogar, era evidente que la situación económica era mucho mejor en este lugar.

Una vez que ya diviso su parada comenzó a hacerse paso entre la gente a la cual finalmente tuvo que empujar para salir de un salto del autobús, iba a ser un viaje muy caótico y largo el que tendría que hacer si conseguía el empleo.

Tuvo que preguntar por la casa de los Uchiha ya que no se ubicaba para nada en ese lugar, pero al parecer el apellido era reconocido ya que las indicaciones rápidamente la llevaron a una gran casa con un imponente portón. El nerviosismo se apodero de ella, quizá no iba lo suficientemente formal, debió informarse mas sobre todo eso antes de ir. Finalmente toco el timbre y espero alguna respuesta.

-¿Quién es? – se escucho una voz ronca y firme de un hombre por el intercomunicador.

-Hola señor, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y vengo por el anuncio de empleo – respondió con la voz algo temblorosa.

Por unos instantes no se escucho ninguna respuesta lo que preocupo aun más a la chica.

-Enseguida te abro – se escucho esta vez la voz de una mujer.

Luego la puerta se abrió automáticamente, la chica ingreso a la propiedad admirando el hermoso y enorme jardín con una pileta en el centro, la puerta de la gran casa se abrió cuando ella ya estuvo cerca, frente a ella la recibió una bonita mujer de largo pelo negro, tez blanca y amable mirada.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura – se presento rápidamente la chica haciendo reír levemente a la mujer ya que notaba el nerviosismo de la pelirosa.

\- Me llamo Mikoto Uchiha, pasa por favor – invito la mujer haciéndose a un lado.

Sakura asintió y entro a la casa quedando algo impresionada por el lujo que había ahí. El lugar era amplio y con una decoración de muy buen gusto, cualquiera pensaría que vivía mucha gente en ese lugar.

-Y bueno dime Sakura, ¿Cómo supiste del trabajo? – pregunto la mujer sacando a la pelirosa de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno una vecina me lo informó, la verdad yo no sé nada en absoluto sobre en qué consiste lo que ustedes ofrecen – dijo con una risa nerviosa a lo que Mikoto sonrió divertida.

-Toma asiento querida – ofreció amablemente la mujer una vez que llegaron a la estancia - ¿quieres algo de beber?

\- Me encantaría – respondió agradecida la pelirosa – ha sido un viaje un poco agotador.

\- ¿Vienes de muy lejos? – pregunto la mujer alzando la voz una vez ya desde la cocina

\- Si, más o menos…

\- Bueno aquí tienes – dijo a los pocos minutos llegando con una bandeja con refrescos y galletas – en un rato bajaran mi esposo y mis hijos.

\- claro no se preocupe

\- Mientras cuéntame un poco de ti, qué edad tienes, donde vives – comento tratando de relajar a la chica.

-Bueno tengo 18 años, vivo sola en un departamento a un par de horas de aquí, trabajo medio tiempo en un bar y planeo estudiar medicina, para eso necesito otro empleo – explico sonriente la pelirosa – y bueno esperaba que usted me informara mas sobre en qué consistía el trabajo.

\- Oh por supuesto, bueno veraz junto a mi esposo tenemos dos hijo, uno de 21 y el otro de 18, últimamente no puedo estar mucho en casa debido a mi trabajo y mi hijo menor requiere de ciertos cuidados y que lo vigilen constantemente ya que es su estado de salud no es muy bueno

\- ¿Padece alguna enfermedad grave?

\- Bueno realmente desde pequeño su cuerpo ha sido débil por lo que constantemente se enferma y son pocos los días en que su cuerpo tiene fuerzas para salir de la casa o incluso levantarse, necesita que lo atiendan, que estén pendiente de él y le den lo que necesite ya que él solo no podría – la mirada de Mikoto se volvía angustiada mientras le explicaba a Sakura la situación de su hijo – No veas este trabajo como el de tener que ser una niñera o sirvienta, si no que como una práctica de enfermera.

\- Pero señora Uchiha yo no sé nada de enfermería, he leído algunos libros de medicina pero no sabría como llevarlo a la práctica – respondió la pelirosa rápidamente ante la proposición.

\- Tranquila Sakura solo debes aprender que pastillas debe tomar o que es lo que puede comer, lo demás lo irías aprendiendo a medida que lo vas conociendo.

\- ¿Usted cree que su hijo va a estar bien con una chica de 18 años? – pregunto aun preocupada por la idea de tener bajo su cuidado a alguien más.

\- De cualquier forma mi hijo ya es grande e inteligente así que si las cosas no van bien me lo dirá y te lo hare saber – la mujer dio un suspiro mirando a la pelirosa con ternura –… mi hijo es de tu misma edad, pero tiene el alma de un viejo, no tiene amigos y a las únicas personas que ve día tras día es a nosotros, tal vez la compañía de alguien de su edad le haría mejor que ese motón de pastillas que debe tomar – tomó las manos de Sakura mirándola con cierta suplica – dale una oportunidad a este trabajo por favor.

Sakura miro a la mujer con angustia, debe ser difícil ver a un hijo en mal estado todos los días, incluso verlo crecer así y que las enfermedades se hicieran parte de su cuerpo y de su vida. Quizás no sería mala idea aceptar el trabajo, después de todo ella tendría el dinero y la familia una ayuda extra, aunque no sabía si serviría para eso después de todo ella siempre se preocupo solo de ella misma, pero Mikoto insistía y bueno mientras no matara al chico con sus cuidados, intentándolo no perdería nada.

-Bueno… tal vez pueda hacer algo por usted Mikoto – respondió con cierta duda finalmente – si me explicara detalladamente todo lo que tendría que hacer quizás yo sea su persona – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa esperanzadora ante los ojos de la señora Uchiha.

-¡Que bien querida! – Exclamo parándose de sillón – te prometo que te sentirás cómoda con esto – se acerco a las escaleras alzando la mirada - ¡Fugaku, chicos! Bajen de una vez – llamo a las personas que se encontraban en el segundo piso.

\- Ya voy – se escucho una voz ronca como respuesta, igual a aquella voz que le había contestado anteriormente por el comunicador. Segundo después se pudo ver la figura de un hombre grande e imponente bajar por las escaleras – Hola, señorita – saludo una vez que estuvo frente a Sakura.

\- Mucho gusto, señor – saludo Sakura parándose del sillón.

\- Sakura el es mi esposo Fugaku – presento Mikoto colgándose del brazo del hombre.

Luego se escucharon otros pasos bajar por las escaleras a lo que Sakura dirigió su mirada. Por esta bajo un pelinegro de cabello medianamente largo, muy alto y bueno, muy apuesto.

-Ven acércate y saluda hijo. Él es mi hijo mayor Sakura

\- Itachi Uchiha, mucho gusto - saludo cordialmente el chico tendiéndole la mano a la pelirosa.

\- Hola Itachi – respondió Sakura aceptando la mano.

\- ¿Dónde está tu hermano Itachi? - pregunto la pelinegra.

\- En su habitación, no quiere bajar – respondió el chico mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

\- Pero… ¿le habrá pasado algo? – dijo preocupada dispuesta a subir las escaleras.

\- Vamos mamá, solo es uno de sus berrinches – dijo Itachi con fastidio – si le sigues haciendo caso Sasuke nunca entenderá.

\- Hijo, entiende que para tu hermano no es fácil – dijo Mikoto con lastima mirando a su hijo mayor el cual solo la ignoró molesto – Sakura espérame un segundo iré por él.

La pelinegra se perdió en las escaleras mientras Sakura volvió a ser invitada a sentarse por el señor Uchiha.

-¿Dónde vives Sakura? – pregunto Fugaku tratando de calmar el ambiente.

\- Al Este de Konoha, señor – respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia el hombre.

\- Ah bueno… Algo lejos la verdad – dijo captando al momento el lugar al que la chica se refería – ¿Y haz trabajando cuidando a alguien antes?

\- La verdad es que no, pero la señora Uchiha insistió – dijo nerviosa la pelirosa.

\- Bueno tendrás que tener mucha paciencia cuidando a mi hermano – hablo de repente Itachi – es un verdadero problema.

\- Vamos no puede ser tan malo – respondió Sakura acompañado de una risita.

\- Bueno en resumidas palabras mi hermano es un poco… - se detuvo meditándolo un poco – no, muy arrogante, egocéntrico y testarudo… un problema por donde lo mires – palabras que dejaron sorprendida a la chica.

\- Vamos Itachi, deja de hablar así de tu hermano, asustas a Sakura – reprocho Fugaku – la vida para Sasuke no ha sido fácil y tu deberías apoyarlo.

\- Eso es lo que ustedes han hecho estos 18 años y miren lo que consiguieron – Itachi se paro del sillón molesto, tomo una chaqueta del pechero y se acercó a Sakura – fue un gusto Sakura y espero que te sientas cómoda aquí, pero yo prefiero estar afuera el mayor tiempo posible – luego beso la mejilla de la chica en forma de despedida y salió por la puerta.

Sakura lo miró irse, Itachi no le había dejado la mejor impresión sobre su hermano, pero quien era ella para juzgar.

-Discúlpalo Sakura, Itachi no tiene una muy buena relación con su hermano, pero no te debes preocupar por eso, lo veras muy poco por aquí – dijo Fugaku con voz cansada – Sasuke no es el único problema que tenemos por aquí.

\- No se preocupe señor, no me debe explicaciones yo solo vengo a cumplir un trabajo – hablo rápidamente Sakura sonriéndole al hombre.

Luego de decir eso unos pasos se escucharon bajar por la escalera, la primera en dejarse ver fue Mikoto quien venía con una expresión angustiada y una sonrisa forzosa. Poco después se dejó ver él, el tan nombrado Sasuke, un pelinegro parecido a su hermano, pero claramente más joven, traía una expresión seria y amargada. Su aspecto demostraba que no había salido de casa hace mucho y tampoco pensaba hacerlo, la ropa le quedaba grande y su piel estaba tan pálida, quizás debido a no tomar algo de sol, tenía unos ojos profundamente negros y bajo estos se podían notar unas ojeras que demostraban el insomnio. Una vez que el chico termino de bajar las escaleras pudo ver que era una cabeza más alto que ella y su postura mostraba algo de debilidad que trataba de ocultar con una mirada fría y arrogante.

-Sakura, él es mi hijo Sasuke – presento Mikoto con una gran sonrisa.

El chico no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando a Sakura con la misma mirada como esperando poder irse luego.

-Mucho gusto Sasuke, soy Sakura Haruno – se presentó la pelirosa al ver que el chico no diría nada, extendiéndole la mano educadamente.

El joven Uchiha solo se limito a contemplar la mano de la chica y luego desviar la mirada hacia otra parte. Ante esto la cara de los presentes se transformo, Fugaku cerró los ojos con frustración y frunció el ceño, Mikoto gruño con frustración y Sakura reprimió un gruñido y apretó su mano retirándola, ya se iba dando cuenta a lo que se refería Itachi, pero se contuvo. Sakura podía llegar a tener un carácter muy explosivo y eso se lo había dado una difícil vida independiente aunque si no quería arruinar la oferta seria mejor callar.

-Sasuke… ¡no empieces! – Regaño Mikoto dando un pequeño gritito de frustración – saluda a Sakura.

\- Hmp – musito Sasuke recalcando su fastidio, eran las primeras palabras que escuchaba del Uchiha menor y la estaba llevando directamente a su límite – Hola – dijo secamente.

Sakura quedo sorprendida y a las vez indignada por la actitud del chico, el tipo tenía 18 años y se acababa de comportar como alguien de 12 que solo quería correr a su habitación

-¿No te piensas presentar? – insistió Mikoto molesta y a la vez preocupada por la opinión que se podría generar Sakura con todo eso.

\- ¿Para qué?, de seguro tu ya dijiste todo – respondió el pelinegro cortante pasando por el lado de Sakura para sentarse en el sofá.

Sakura lo siguió con la mirada sintiéndose mal por Mikoto quien no sabía que decir para arreglar la situación.

-Discúlpalo, él no… - comenzó a balbucear la pelinegra.

\- No se preocupe Mikoto – san – hablo rápidamente Sakura – jamás obligaría a la gente a hablar conmigo si no quiere – quitándole así importancia a lo sucedido.

Mikoto le sonrió y Sasuke simplemente hizo como que no la había escuchado.

-Bueno ya es algo tarde, ¿Sakura te gustaría quedarte a comer?

-Con gustó – respondió sin chistar, no se iba a negar siendo que tenía mucha hambre y en su casa no tenía nada preparado.

\- Estupendo, en un momento tendré todo listo. Fugaku acompáñame a la cocina necesito un poco de ayuda – luego de decir eso la señores Uchiha se perdieron en el camino a la cocina.

En ese momento Sakura miro hacia todas parte y se dio cuenta que solo se encontraban ella y Sasuke así que simplemente se sentó a esperar. Pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los dos hablaba y eso a la pelirosa le comenzaba a hartar, el ambiente era muy molesto.

-¿y… tienes amigos? – pregunto Sakura tratando de romper el insoportable silencio.

\- No es necesario que me hables – dijo Sasuke cortante – si mi madre piensa contratarte tienes que tener claro que yo paso solo el día entero así que no te molestes en establecer alguna amistad conmigo – sus palabras sonaban intimidantes y esto molesto aun mas a Sakura.

\- pues yo no pienso pasar el día entero sin hablar con alguien así que también tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que soy así – dijo Sakura sin dejarse pasar a llevar.

Sasuke la miro con molestia no sentía que valiera la pena pelear con la chica.

-Eres una molestia – dijo el chico con fastidio.

\- Pues considerando que yo soy la que tiene amigos creo que el problema eres tu – dijo la pelirosa desviando la mirada.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera seguir hablando el celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar a lo que la chica reviso viendo el nombre de Naruto en la pantalla.

-Naruto – dijo la pelirosa contestando.

\- _¡Sakura-chan! – Respondió_ hiperactivamente al otro lado de la línea el rubio _\- ¿Cómo te fue con el trabajo?_

\- Emm bueno, en eso estoy

 _\- ¿Aun no vuelves?_

 _-_ No, me quedare un rato mas, pero si se me llegara a hacer tarde dile al viejo Jiraiya que puedo quedarme a trabajando hasta más tarde en el bar.

 _\- No te preocupes Sakura-chan yo te cubro –_ dijo Naruto con la alegría que siempre lo caracterizaba.

\- Nos vemos luego rubio querido, besos – dijo con cariño.

\- _Nos vemos_ – se despido el chico para luego colgar.

Sakura suspiro mirando la pantalla de su celular pensando en que todavía le quedaba un largo día.

-¿Trabajas en un bar? – pregunto Sasuke sorprendiendo a la pelirosa la cual se tentó en responder con alguna broma sarcástica pero se arrepintió.

\- Si, se podría decir que soy barman, preparo diversos tragos – explico calmadamente – es un lugar caótico la verdad, pero lo disfrutarías mucho.

Sasuke iba a responde ante eso pero la voz de Mikoto llamándolos a comer lo interrumpió. Sakura se decepciono al ver que el chico se ponía de pie y se dirigía al comedor haciendo como si no hubieran intercambiado ni una sola palabra, pero tampoco debía afectarle, al parecer tendría varias situaciones como esta con el chico.

-Tomen asiento chicos – dijo Mikoto invitándolos a la mesa – Sakura come, espero te guste.

\- Muchas gracias señora Uchiha todo se ve delicioso.

Los cuatro comenzaron a comer, Mikoto le hablaba de cientos temas a la vez a Sakura, pero ella no podía evitar darle pequeñas miradas a Sasuke el cual comía lentamente y se notaba que le costaba tragar cada pequeño bocado, después de comer medio plato lucia muy cansado hasta que finalmente soltó los cubiertos y se enderezo en la silla.

-Ya acabe – anuncio el pelinegro a sus padres con su tono frio - ¿puedo retirarme?

\- Pero hijo, Sakura está aquí con nosotros, no seas descortés - cuestiono Mikoto.

La pelirosa atenta a la pequeña discusión pensaba en lo difícil que tenía que ser para Mikoto, quien buscaba dar en cada momento una buena impresión, tener un hijo con el carácter de Sasuke. La mujer demostraba con cada gento la vergüenza que sentía y Sakura sentía la necesidad de decirle que no se preocupara, que no iba a juzgarla ni a ella ni a su familia por algo así.

-No se preocupen, por mi no hay problema – dijo Sakura agitando sus manos.

\- No te preocupes Sakura, él se quedara – sentencio Fugaku dejando a un Sasuke molesto y resignado.

\- ¡Ah claro! – Exclamo Mikoto – debo explicarte sobre las medicinas y comidas de Sasuke – luego se paro y se dirigió a otra habitación para luego volver con unos papeles en sus manos.

\- No es necesario que te los aprendas de memoria enseguida, aquí está todo anotado para que no tengas problemas, aquí están la medicinas y los horarios en los que debe consumirlas, también tengo anotadas las comidas y porciones que puede consumir, por último los ejercicios y elongaciones que debe realizar – mencionaba sin despegar su vista de los papeles – puede que tengas algunos problemas con él ya que hay días que anda realmente de malas y no quiere aceptar ni la medicina ni la comida , si eso sucede tu solo dímelo a mí.

Luego de las palabras de Mikoto se escucho un gruñido por parte de Sasuke el cual golpeo la mesa con gran enojo en su rostro.

\- ¡Odio cuando hablas de mi como si no estuviera presente ¡- dijo alzando la voz con molestia – yo sé lo que debo hacer no es necesario que se lo expliques a ella.

\- claro que debo explicárselo Sasuke, ella te cuidara y vigilará por lo que debe ver que cumplas con lo de la lista – dijo la mujer ordenando los papeles y entregándoselos a Sakura.

-Bueno antes de que comience alguna discusión – interrumpió Sakura rápidamente – debo retirarme, ya es tarde, está oscureciendo y yo debo ir a trabajar.

\- Oh querida claro – dijo Mikoto parándose de su lugar, ¿y no tendrás inconvenientes con tu trabajo y cuidar de Sasuke? – pregunto preocupada.

\- claro se me había olvidado, yo solo puedo estar con él hasta las ocho ya que a las 10 entro a trabajar en el bar y prefiero no estar con el tiempo tan justo – explico apenada.

\- Perfecto, para esa hora yo ya habré llegado así que no habrá problemas – dijo aliviada – Sakura yo se que sería una jornada muy larga pero crees que podrías llegar aquí a las 9?, te prometo que la paga será buena y será suficiente para que pagues tus estudios.

Las palabras de Mikoto llegaron a sonar como un soborno de lo desesperada que estaba, Sakura no pudo responder al instante, realmente iba a ser agotador ya que en el bar aveces llegaba a salir a las 4:00 de la madrugada.

-Bueno… creo que si podría… - dijo demostrando su inseguridad.

-¡Estupendo! – Exclamo Mikoto pasando por alto cualquier reacción de Sakura – bueno querida Sakura ya no te retengo mas, que te vaya bien – dijo sonriente.

Sakura sonrió con un leve tic en su ojo debido a la actitud de Mikoto, esa mujer jugaba sucio.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos Mañana, que estén bien – se despidió la pelirosa – Nos vemos Sasuke – dirigiéndose al chico esperando que este le dirigiera l mirada, cosa que no hizo.

La señora Uchiha la acompaño a la puerta donde se despidió amorosamente. Sakura camino hasta la salida del portón y se encamino al bar.

El camino al bar fue largo, debía tomar dos autobuses para llegar ahí desde la casa Uchiha. Al entrar el lugar estaba vacío, aun era temprano para que comenzara a llegar público y a esa hora os empleados se encargaban de tener todo listo para el servicio. El lugar era elegante y juvenil, las paredes tenían un diseño de piedra y el techo era blanco, los muebles, la barra y las mesas eran de una madera fina y oscura, además de que todo estaba muy bien iluminado.

-Hola Naruto, Kiba, Gaara – saludo Sakura a tres chicos que estaban trabajando en la barra.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! – saludo efusivamente Naruto mientras decoraba unos vasos para que estuvieran listos al momento de servirlo - ¿Cómo te fue con el trabajo?

\- ¡Lo tengo! – informo alegre mientras se amarraba el mandil del uniforme a la cintura.

\- ¿Qué trabajo? – pregunto Kiba, un chico con rasgos de perro, mientras exprimía limones.

\- Conseguí un nuevo trabajo para el día chicos – informo Sakura mirando a Gaara, un chico de 18 años pelirrojo, el cual también ponía atención a la conversación.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – volvió a preguntar Kiba.

\- Mmm… es algo así como ser niñera – dijo la chica no muy segura de sus palabras–La familia Uchiha es sumamente adinerada y necesita que cuiden de su hijo menor.

\- Vaya que apestoso cuidar de un crio – comento Kiba con desagrado – no los soporto.

\- Kiba tiene razón – dijo Gaara mientras repasaba las copas.

\- Bueno chicos… la verdad es que el hijo de la familia tiene 18 años – dijo Sakura con una risita nerviosa.

\- ¡¿18 años?! – Exclamo Naruto con sorpresa - ¿Qué acaso tiene un complejo? – estaba impresionado, al igual que sus compañeros, lo que casi lo hace dejar caer las copas que tenia listas.

\- No Naruto nada de eso, él está enfermo y necesita supervisión ya que sus padres no están en la casa por el día – explico comenzado a juntar unos pocos ingredientes para preparar un trago.

\- Bueno entonces no debe ser un trabajo tan difícil – comento Kiba.

\- Eso creo, aunque el chico es un total amargado – dijo Sakura con disgusto – fue muy maleducado, de seguro tendremos algunos problemas.

\- Tómatelo con calma – sugirió Gaara – solo debes cuidarlos, no debes agradarle ¿no?

\- Si, tienes Razón Gaara – asintió la chica sonriéndole.

\- Los ricos siempre mirando en menos, tienen un poco de dinero en el bolsillo y ya se les sube el ego – se quejo Kiba con fastidio – No permitas que te pasen a llevar Sakura.

\- No te preocupes amigo – respondió divertida por el comentario.

Sakura miró al frente y se percato que los meseros ya comenzaban a ordenar las mesas para abrir las puertas a la clientela. En la barra ella era la única mujer, pero varias de sus amigas trabajaban como meseras.

-Sakura, hola – saludo Ino, una rubia voluptuosa con la que llevaba una amistad de años al igual que con Naruto, mientras cargaba una bandeja llena de copas.

\- Hola puerca – Saludo Sakura elevándose por sobre la barra, apoyando su peso sobre el mesón de la barra para darle un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

-Sakura, que bueno que ya llegó – habló esta vez un chico de cejas muy pobladas alzando su mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola Lee – respondió Sakura – si bueno, no pude llegar antes.

Los chicos conversaban cuando un hombre de melena blanca entro al lugar.

-Hola muchachos – saludo el hombre - ¿Cómo los trata la vida?

\- Hola Jiraiya – saludó Sakura al hombre mayor - ¿Tan temprano tu acá?

-Si bueno, hicieron una reservación de una mesa para una despedida de soltara – informó sentándose frente al computador de la barra - ¡tantas chicas preciosas, ya no puedo esperar! – exclamó con una expresión babosa propia de un pervertido.

-Viejo cochino – susurro Naruto sacándole una risa a Sakura.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste, mocoso?! – gritó encarando a Naruto con una vena hinchada en su frente.

\- Nada, creo que ya deberíamos abrir viejo – dijo el rubio rápidamente cambiando de tema.

-Ino abre las puertas – dijo el hombre sin despegar la mirada acusadora de Naruto, pero terminó por rendirse y volver a lo suyo.

-¡Si!, que el poder de la juventud nos motive esta noche – exclamo Lee entusiasmado mientras Ino abría las puertas del lugar.

Cada uno se apresuró por terminar su trabajo antes de que el lugar se atestara de gente como siempre.

Tres horas más tarde el lugar era una locura, los meseros corrían de un lugar a otro tratando de atender todas las mesas en un tiempo record y el hecho de que una celebración se estuviera llevando ahí no ayudaba de nada.

-¡Sakura!, necesito tres pisco sour y un Atacama Blank – anunció Ino pasando el pedido.

-Enseguida lo saco, puerca – respondió Sakura agitando velozmente la coctelera.

La rubia se retiró para atender otra mesa mientras el pedido se hacía.

-Esta noche está siendo especialmente larga – comentó Naruto sirviendo dos tragos y colocándolos en una bandeja para que Lee los retirara - ¡tengo hambre, mierda! – agarrándose el estomago.

-Idiota, ni aunque estemos abarrotados de pedidos dejas de pensar en comida – comentó Gaara con burla.

-Bueno, hablando de comida – continuó Naruto omitiendo el cometario de Gaara a la vez que comenzaba a preparar otro pedido – pensaba que sería una buena idea celebrar – propuso riendo.

-¿Celebrar qué? – pregunto Sakura dándole una rápida mirada mientras llenaba las copas.

-¡tu trabajo Sakura-chan, por supuesto! – exclamo alzando los brazos recalcando la obviedad del asunto.

-Oh no Naruto, no lo creo – dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Hn, ¿por qué Sakura?, tu nunca pierdes la oportunidad de una fiesta – comentó Gaara sonriendo de lado con la mirada fija en lo que hacía.

-Pues por lo mismo, mi nuevo trabajo – dijo con simpleza lanzando un suspiro – si tengo suerte dormiré 3 horas, ¡ralamente será una locura! – dijo riendo.

Los tres jóvenes siguieron riendo y comentando diversos temas mientras se movían ágilmente a lo largo de la barra realizando los pedidos, incluso pasando por encima del otro si era necesario.

Mientras tanto el viejo Jiraiya, dueño del lugar, los observaba quedando pensativo ante lo dicho por Sakura, a la cual le tenía mucho cariño desde que comenzó a trabajar en su bar.

La jornada de trabajo estaba por llegar a su fin, la gente se retiraba y como era costumbre alguno que otro borracho era llevado a un taxi por alguno de los empleados al no poder caminar por ellos mismos en sus estados. Finalmente una vez vacio el lugar, todos comenzaron a limpiar y ordenar. Las bromas no faltaban entre todos, el ambiente era muy ameno y eso la pelirosa lo agradecía enormemente ya que hacia la jornada un poco menos cansadora.

-Deberíamos comprar algo para comer – propuso Naruto ya sin poder aguantar su hambre sacando carcajadas de sus compañeros.

-Bueno considerando que las ganancias fueron muy altas esta noche – comento Jiraiya terminando hacer el cierre de caja – yo invito esta vez.

-¡Ese es mi viejo! – exclamo el rubio dándole una gran palmada en la espalda al hombre canoso, el cual lo miro con molestia.

-Lo siento chicos pero yo paso – dijo Sakura sonriendo con lastima.

-Pero Sakura-chan, debes quedarte – se quejo Naruto.

-Naruto dentro de unas horas debo levantarme para ir a trabajar, no puedo.

-Ella tiene razón Naruto – dijo Gaara – debe querer descansar.

-Está bien – dijo resignado el rubio.

Sakura se despidió de todos en el local y colocándose su chaqueta salió, sintiendo la agradable brisa de una noche de verano.

Una vez ahí no espero más y se lanzó a su cama buscando la comodidad de un sueño bien merecido, no le tomo demasiado conseguirlo, su cuerpo estaba muerto de cansancio y dentro de poco le esperaba mucho trabajo.

 _ **...Próximo capitulo: Un día contigo**_

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y recibir sus comentarios para poder decidir si seguir o solo continuar con mi antiguo fic**

 **Nos vemos!**


	2. Un día contigo

**Holaa gente!**

 **Primero que nada agradecer por los comentarios, me alegro saber que le dieron una oportunidad a esta humilde historia y bueno ojalas este capitulo les guste mas que el anterior.**

 **Aclaro: para mi en esta historia el amor entre Sakura y Sasuke no puede surgir de un dia para otro, tengo a un Uchiha enfermo como protagonista y creo que eso debe ser lo primero que interese a Sakura, su enfermedad, eso xd**

 **Aquí el capitulo...**

* * *

 _ **Un día contigo**_

 _ **...**_

Dentro de su sueño sintió como si las horas corrieran un maratón y el sonido del despertado la trajo a la realidad, podría juntar a que solo habían pasado unos minutos, pero la verdad es que ya eran las siete de la mañana y considerando que a las nueve debía estar donde los Uchiha salió de un salto de su cama para ir a bañarse.

Estuvo lista en un tiempo record y sin tener tiempo para desayunar salió de su casa directo a la parada de autobús. El autobús como era de esperase iba completamente lleno, haciéndose cupo como pudo logro subir e ir aplastada hasta que finalmente llego a su destino.

Una vez frente al porto de la casa de los Uchiha toco el timbre esperando que alguien saliera, pero el portón simplemente se abrió dándole paso a la chica, Confirmando que iba bien en la hora toco la puerta y esta se abrió al instante dejando ver a Mikoto, quien la saludo rápidamente tratando de colocarse un aro. Al instante Sakura pudo notar lo elegante que vestía la mujer, tenida propia de una oficinista.

-Que bueno que llegaste temprano, querida – comento la mujer – ya debo irme y si me tardo mas el trafico no me dejara llegar a tiempo al trabajo, siento no recibirte mejor.

-No se preocupe Mikoto-san, puedo arreglármelas.

-Bien, Sasuke esta acostado en su habitación, Itachi ya debe estar por bajar para irse a la universidad y mi esposo ya se fue a trabajar – informo la mujer sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro tomando su saco y su bolso.

-Entiendo, pero quería preguntarle donde están las cosas para hacer el aseo y si hay algún pedido adicional que me quiera hacer – cuestionó la chica.

-Oh no querida, tu no debes hacer el aseo de esta casa – comento la mujer sorprendida de no haber dejado eso claro – tenemos una mujer contratada que viene a limpiar a medio día y una vez terminado su trabajo se va. Tu solo debes preocuparte de Sasuke, su comida y sus medicamentos como te explique, siéntete libre de comer lo que quieras de la cocina – dijo acercándose cada vez más a la puerta.

-Oh bien, entonces eso es todo, no la demoro mas – dijo Sakura sonriéndole a la mujer.

-Espero tengas un bue día, Sakura y si necesita cualquier cosa deje mi numero anotado al lado del teléfono – luego de decir eso abrió la puerta y se despido para luego salir rápidamente hacia su auto.

Una vez sola la pelirosa miro toda la gran casa, no sabía muy bien qué hacer en ese momento así que simplemente se dirigió a la cocina, la cual era muy amplia como todo en ese lugar. Busco la tetera y una taza, quizás un té le vendría bien para despertar un poco más. No alcanzo a hacer mucho cuando unos pasos que entraban a la cocina la hicieron detenerse.

-Buenos días – saludo el recién llegado.

-Itachi, buenos días – saludo la chica amistosamente.

-Llegaste temprano – comento el chico buscando algo de cereal en los estantes.

-Si bueno, este será mi horario – comento sobando su cabeza algo incomoda.

El chico le sonrió de manera amigable y colocando dos tazas en la mesa invito a la chica a sentarse la cual algo avergonzada agradeció. El pelinegro no dijo muchas palabras mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura, finalmente se acerco a la mesa dejando un tazón con cereal y un plato con tocino y huevos.

-Adelante, sírvete – dijo empujando el plato de tocino frente a la pelirosa – te vez muy cansada – comento mientras servía té para la chica.

-Oh – musito la chica pasando la mano por su cara con cansancio - ¿se me nota mucho?

-Siento que en cualquier momento estampas tu cara contra el plato – comento divertido logrando que la chica soltara una risa.

-Lo siento, es que hace solo unas horas atrás salí de mi otro trabajo, no dormí nada la verdad – dijo para luego darle un sorbo a su té.

-Vaya, eso suena horrible – comento el chico comenzando a comer de su cereal.

-Créeme que lo vale – respondió ella sonriendo.

-¿Quieres el dinero para algo en especial?

-Si, quiero usarlo para la universidad – dijo mientras comía de su plato – quiero estudiar medicina.

\- Eso es excelente.

-Algo inalcanzable por el momento pero espero lograrlo con este empleo extra.

El chico parecía medita algo mientras masticaba hasta que volvió su mirada a la chica.

-Espero Sasuke no te sea un gran problema – dijo con palabras sinceras.

-Bueno parece ser algo difícil

-Créeme puede llegar a ser muy insoportable – dijo repitiendo lo dicho el día anterior.

-Tratare de ajuntar – respondió la chica rascándose la nuca.

El chico le sonrió divertido y dándole los últimos bocado a su cereal se paró de la mesa.

-Lamento dejarte, Sakura – dijo tomando una mochila que había en la silla al lado de él – pero debo irme a la universidad.

-Oh sí, no te preocupes – dijo rápidamente – muchas gracias por el desayuno Itachi, estaba muy rico.

-Me alegro, que tengas un buen día Sakura y si necesitas algo de seguro mi mamá te habrá dejado mi numero también cerca del teléfono – dijo riendo divertido – nos vemos – se despido para luego salir de la cocina.

Al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse supo que el chico ya se había ido y no pudo evitar sonreír embobada, Itachi era realmente apuesto y un hombre muy amable.

Antes de seguir vagando en su mente sacudió cualquier pensamiento y recordó que estaba en su trabajo así que levanto los platos y los dejo en el fregadero, después los limpiaría. Sabiendo que su motivo principal por el que estaba ahí se encontraba en el segundo piso se dirigió escalera arriba. Cayó en la conclusión de que nadie le había mostrado toda la casa y no sabía cuál era la habitación del chico, pero lo pudo deducir fácilmente al ver que era la única puerta cerrada.

Dando un suspiro de ánimo se encamino hasta esta y toco dos veces con delicadeza.

-No molestes – se escucho la voz de Sasuke del otro lado.

Sakura se molesto al instante, comenzaban el día claramente mal, así que toco otra vez pero sin obtener respuesta. Molesta con la situación giro la perilla y comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente.

-Buenos días Sasuke – Saludó la chicha avanzando dentro de la habitación.

-Te dije que no molestaras

-Vaya forma de despertar – respondió con tono sarcástico.

Sasuke la miró fríamente y en ese segundo Sakura puso notar nuevamente las grandes ojeras que el chico llevaba, quizás ese no había sido el mejor comentario para alguien que de seguro pasaba muchas noches en vela.

-Hmp – musito el chico ignorando la inquisitiva mirada de Sakura, la cual prefirió calmarse un poco.

-¿Te gustaría comer algo? – le pregunto la chica con amabilidad.

-No – respondió secamente – solo déjame solo.

La pelirosa soltó un largo suspiro dándose cuenta del largo día que la esperaba.

-Pues lo siento, pero según el cronograma que me dejo tu madre debes consumir un batido junto tu medicina.

-Entonces para que preguntas si de todos modos me obligaras a comer – dijo el chico con fastidio.

-Porque esperaba que quisieras comer algo mas, por ejemplo a mí en tu lugar me encantaría una hamburguesa en vez de un simple batido – dijo divertida por su propio comentario.

El chico se le quedo viendo con molestia, pero prefirió ahorrarse las palabras

-Bueno como sea, te lo traeré en un rato – dijo saliendo la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Cuando la chica se fue Sasuke soltó un gruñido y se tapo con las sabanas por sobre su cabeza. Odiaba tener que sucumbir ante las decisiones de su madre, él sabía perfectamente que podía cuidarse por sí solo, él mejor que nadie sabía su estado de salud ya que no era algo nuevo, después de todo llevaba su vida entera entrando y saliendo de una enfermedad a otra...

Al rato la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a Sakura con una bandeja en sus manos.

-Bueno, aquí tienes – dijo dejando la bandeja sobre el velador.

La chica se mantuvo parada al costado de la cama observando al pelinegro el cual no hacia ningún ademan de querer moverse de su posición.

-¿Qué esperas? – pregunto Sasuke harto de la presencia de la chica.

-Que te tomes la medicina – dijo con firmeza cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso yo lo puedo hacer solo, gracias – dijo el chico con sarcasmo apretando los dientes – puedes irte.

-No, no me iré hasta ver que te la tomes – respondió molestándose ante la actitud del chico, ella solo hacia su trabajo, era él el que complicaba todo.

Sasuke bufo y se sentó en la cama con brusquedad, aunque ante eso una mueca de dolor se asomo, era evidente que su cuerpo le dolía, tomo el vaso que contenían el batido con las vitaminas que debía consumir y lo ingirió junto con la pastilla tragándolo con fuerza.

-¿Contenta? – pregunto mirándola con molesta, quizás hasta rencor.

-Contenta – afirmó Sakura sonriendo triunfante – ahora termínate tu batido – dijo recogiendo la bandeja dispuesta a llevársela.

Camino hasta la puerta bajo la fría mirada de Sasuke, pero ella no dejo que la afectará, si los días serian así con el Uchiha lo mejor sería no mostrar debilidad.

-Oye – llamó Sasuke con una voz fría y molesta – mas te vale que me dejes tranquilo.

Sakura lo miró con molestia y decepción, ¿como ese chico podía tratarla así cuando ella solo quería ayudar? Desde que escucho a Itachi la primera vez diciéndole como era Sasuke, estuvo pensando en que si fuera cierto pondría todo de sí para hacer el ambiente más ameno tanto para ella como para Sasuke, pero ese chico se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. Recordando su propósito suspiro y trato de tranquilizarse, esta vez se dirigía al chico con un tono más calmado.

-Mira Sasuke, a mi no me importa si quieres pasar todo el día metido aquí, pero dentro de mi trabajo quiero ayudarte y no hacerte sentir peor con tontas discusiones – hablo con tranquilidad – así que por favor trata de evitarlas tu también – luego volteo y siguió su camino a la salida.

-Eres una molestia – dijo Sasuke, comentario que alcanzo a llegar a los oídos de la chica antes que esta cerrara la puerta.

Suspiro una vez en el pasillo, un total problema, pensó la chica caminando. Era mejor dejarlo solo si tanto anhelaba estarlo.

La pelirosa se sentó en el sofá una vez de haber dejado las cosas en la cocina y lavarlas, fijo su vista en el techo volviendo a pensar en el pelinegro, sabiendo que él estaba ahí le costaba aceptar dejarlo solo, ella lo que menos quería era que le pasara algo como perder a sus amigos y terminar encerrada en su alcoba mirando el techo sin poder pensar en alguien o sin poder esperar que en algún momento vería a alguien, a este chico parecía que ni siquiera lo emocionaba ver a su propia familia.

Quizás lo mejor realmente era ignorarlo y hacer su trabajo de controlarlo cuando se debía. Se repetía que no tenía porque entablar alguna conversación o tratar de acercarse a él, pero luego se daba cuenta de que solo era un adolecente igual a ella de quien se trataba y no podía ser indiferente, menos aun con el estado del chico.

La hora avanzaba lentamente en esa casa, ya podía pronosticar que por el tiempo próximo solo le vería la cara a su _best friend_ Uchiha y una casa enorme casa que parecía nunca ensuciarse. Comenzó a pasearse por los pasillos y pudo notar que en las paredes colgaban muchas fotografías familiares. Miro detalladamente cada una de ellas, en la mayoría Itachi y Sasuke eran los protagonistas, ambos se veían que eran muy pequeños en aquella época, Itachi mostraba una gran sonrisa y felicidad, en cambio Sasuke se veía débil y agotado, pero mostraba una linda y tierna sonrisa. Cada vez que avanzaba Sakura pudo notar que las fotos también avanzaban cronológicamente llegando así a una época cercana a la actualidad, y no fue solo la apariencia la que cambio en los jóvenes, si no que también sus expresiones. Ambos hermanos fueron mostrándose más reacios con las fotos, ignorando la cámara, mostrando su disgusto y posando forzosamente cuando se trataba de una foto formal de toda la familia. Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en ambos y en que a pesar de todo el dinero que podía tener la familia, el tiempo y la vida no los había tratado muy bien.

Su ensimismamiento acabo cuando escucho el timbre sonar, se sintió un poco perdida al no saber si debía atender o no así que con desconfianza camino hasta el comunicador y presiono el botón.

-¿Aló? – hablo algo nerviosa.

-¡Hola, soy Kushina! – Se escucho la voz de una mujer por el otro lado de la línea - ¿Mikoto eres tú?

-No, lo siento, Mikoto-san no está – respondió la pelirosa.

-Oh bueno, vamos ábreme, niña – apresuro la mujer amistosamente.

Sakura se quedo dudosa en su lugar, no podía simplemente abrirle la puerta a un desconocido en casa ajena.

-Ábrele ya, viene a hacer el aseo – se escucho la fría voz de Sasuke a las espaldas de Sakura provocando que saltara del susto.

-Oh, claro – respondió Sakura mirando al chico con sorpresa – enseguida le abro – dijo dirigiéndose esta vez a la mujer por el comunicador, luego presiono el botón para que el portón exterior se abriera.

Sakura quiso voltear para hablar con Sasuke pero solo alcanzo a ver como el chico a un paso débil se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude? – pregunto Sakura queriendo caminar tras Sasuke, pero los golpes en la puerta se lo impidieron.

Camino hasta la puerta y abrió dejando ver a una pelirroja del otro lado, era una mujer muy bella y parecía tener la misma edad que la madre de Sasuke, llevaba una sonrisa amplia y amigable en el rostro.

-Buenos días, llegué algo temprano – saludo la mujer sin caer en cuenta que a la chica frente a ella no la había visto antes.

-Buenos días, soy Sakura – se presento la pelirosa extendiendo la mano.

-Oh que sorpresa, bueno me llamo Kushina – dijo entrando a la casa una vez que Sakura se hizo a un lado - ¿Eres amiga de Itachi-chan?

-No, yo vengo a trabajar aquí

-¿En serio?, ¿y en qué consiste tu trabajo? – dijo la mujer dejando su bolso sobre una pequeña mesa y comenzaba a sacar cosas de él.

-Bueno yo…- titubeo dudando de sus palabras.

-Solo viene a perder el tiempo – dijo la fría voz de Sasuke llegando con un vaso de agua en la mano. Ante aquel comentario Sakura se le quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Sasuke-chan! – Exclamo Kushina viéndolo con sorpresa – vaya que sorpresa verte levantado.

-Hmp, buenos días Kushina-san – respondió retomando su camino de regreso a su habitación.

Ambas mujeres se le quedaron viendo mientas el chico subía las escaleras con cierta dificultad. Sakura quiso ir tras él para ayudarlo, pero cuando estuvo cerca el chico la volteo a ver con una mirada de advertencia dejándole claro que no quería su ayuda. Finalmente el chico se perdió de la vista de ambas.

-Vaya chico – musito Kushina divertida – es todo un personaje.

-Ya lo creo – comento Sakura sin despegar la mirada de las escaleras.

-bueno entonces me estabas por decir cual era tu trabajo – comento la pelirroja mientras se colocaba un delantal de aseo.

-Soy la que cuida de ese chico – dijo la pelirosa tras un suspiro, pasando una mano por su rostro con cansancio.

-Vaya, si que debes tener paciencia – dijo Kushina divertida soltando una risita.

-Eso espero – respondió sonriendo.

Kushina aun riendo camino hasta una puerta que estaba bajo la escalera, la cual parecía ser un pequeño armario, de ahí tomo algunos útiles de aseo y entre ellos unos guantes de goma, los cuales se colocó.

-Bueno yo ahora haré mi trabajo – dijo la mujer caminando hacia la cocina.

-Kushina, ¿quiere que le ayude? – ofreció la chica amablemente.

-Oh no Sakura, no te preocupes, yo puedo sola – dijo comenzando a limpiar los muebles – siendo sinceras esto es muy fácil, esta casa nunca se ensucia – comentó soltando una risa.

Sakura la miró divertida, podía jurar que a alguien le recordaba, pero sin tener alguna idea simplemente lo olvidó.

La pelirosa continuó hablando con la mujer, la cual divertida le contaba cosas que nada tenían que ver con Sakura. Así continuaron hasta que Sakura pudo notar que ya pronto seria la hora de comer de Sasuke.

Tomó la lista en la cual Mikoto le había detallado las horas y en que consistan las comidas de Sasuke tanto por día como por hora, confirmando la que le tocaba en ese momento se dispuso a prepararla. En aquel momento agradecía no ser como Naruto quien jamás se molestaba en siquiera cocinar algo de verdad, él podía comer ramen todos los días y a cualquier hora, ella en cambio siempre buscaba practicar con diferentes preparaciones, que estuvieran bajo su alcance monetario obviamente.

Sakura cocinó concentrada sin darse cuenta de las breves miradas que le dirigía Kushina, una vez todo listo lo sirvió en un plato y coloco todo sobre una bandeja.

-Vaya, tofu y arroz integral – comento Kushina viendo el plato ya servido, su voz denotaba un tono inseguro que pudo ser percibido por Sakura.

-¿Pasa algo malo? – pregunto Sakura preocupada.

-Por lo que he notado Sasuke causa aun más problemas cuando le sirven esto – comento rascando su nuca.

-Pero…pero es que esto me dejo anotado Mikoto-san – dijo Sakura decepcionada.

-Lo sé, esa mujer siempre insiste en comidas que Sasuke se reúsa a comer – dijo soltando nuevamente una risa.

Sakura miraba el plato y no se le ocurría nada para poder mejorarlo.

-La verdad es que ni a mí me apetece comerlo – dijo la pelirosa soltando un suspiro.

-Lastima por Sasuke – dijo Kushina siguiendo con sus labores.

Resignada Sakura tomo la bandeja y se dirigió escalera arriba, toco la puerta y como la respuesta nunca llego se decidió por entrar, la televisión estaba apagada, las cortinas cerradas y Sasuke se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el techo, desde la mañana nada había cambiando en aquel lugar.

-Aquí traigo tu almuerzo, Sasuke – dijo la chica dejando la bandeja en el velador.

Sasuke se limito a solo darle un vistazo a la comida y bufo molesto.

-No comeré eso – sentenció volviendo a mirar el techo.

-Oye, sé que no se ve muy bien, pero tu madre dijo…

-Si ya me imagino que dijo – hablo el chico interrumpiéndola – no comeré – volvió a afirmar.

Sakura lo miró molesta, era un berrinche digno de un niño de seis años.

-Bien, te dejaré para que comas – dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta – después vendré con tu medicina.

Aun debía preparar su propio almuerzo así que volvió a la cocina donde Kushina casi terminaba, ella tenía razón el trabajo en esa casa no era mucho, era más parecida a una casa piloto que una donde viviera una familia. Considerando los variados ingredientes que había, saco toda su imaginación creando un plato delicioso, conforme con su trabajo se propuso a ordenar la mesa.

-¿Kushina, le gustaría quedarse a comer conmigo?

-Gracias Sakura, pero no, ya me falta poco y prefiero irme para poder comer con mi marido – respondió la mujer agradecida.

-Entiendo – respondió Sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Mientras Sakura esperaba que la comida estuviera lista Kushina termino con el trabajo de la casa, limpio cada rincón del lugar menos la habitación de Sasuke, la cual Kushina le había dicho que Sasuke le prohibía entrar.

-Ya me voy Sakura, fue un gusto conocerte – se despidió la mujer dirigiéndose a la puerta – nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós Kushina, nos vemos – se despidió la pelirosa acompañando a la mujer a la puerta, una vez que la pelirroja salió Sakura apretó el botón para abrir el portón.

Una vez sola preparo la mesa para ella y se sentó a comer su comida, mientras lo hacía le fue imposible no pensar en Sasuke, el chico tenía que comer día tras día comida que aborrecía, eso de ninguna manera ayudaba a que mejorara su ánimo. Sin darle más rodeos al asunto se paro y colocando otra ración de su comida en una bandeja se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke.

Esta vez ni siquiera toco la puerta, solo entro y no le sorprendió mucho encontrar a Sasuke en la misma posición, su vista viajo hasta el plato que había dejado antes y lo encontró intacto, ni siquiera le habían dado un bocado.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?, aun no me toca la siguiente medicina – hablo Sasuke cortante si mirarla.

-No has comido – comento la chica.

-Hmp – musito molesto.

-Bueno no vine a molestarte, solo te traje esto – dijo cambiando la bandeja por la que traía consigo, Sasuke solo la miro por el rabillo del ojo – también deje ahí tu medicina, por favor tómala.

Cuando Sakura se retiro Sasuke se quedo contemplando la nueva comida, no iba a negar que lucía mucho mejor que la anterior y su estomago rugía de hambre, constantemente rechazaba sus comidas logrando finalmente con esto que su organismo cada vez le pidiera menos comida produciéndole incluso repulsión los aromas de esta. Su madre no le hacía ningún favor dándole las mismas asquerosas comidas, los olores y sabores tan repetidos lo dejaban peor.

La tarde paso tranquila, Sakura busco algo con que distraerse en televisión, pero constantemente se paraba tras la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke tratando de escuchar que hacia el pelinegro. Subía y bajaba las escaleras, estaba aburrida y el día pasaba tan lento. Viendo que ya era hora de los ejercicios de elongación que tenía que hacer Sasuke tuvo una excusa para entrar a ver como estaba el chico.

Cuando entro a la habitación encontró a Sasuke durmiendo, el chico dormía en una pose poco cómoda, parecía que ni siquiera en los sueños se relajaba, se acerco al lado de la cama y lo contemplo, su cara denotaba que la salud del chico no estaba bien y la tristeza inundo a Sakura, él tenía una buena situación económica, una familia y un hogar, pero aun así su vida denotaba mísera, quizás nunca había disfrutado realmente de su adolescencia y ella por otra parte sin tener nada, tenía mucho más que él. Volteo la vista a un costado y vio que la comida que había dejado ahí había sido consumida, no por completo, pero Sasuke le había dado varios bocados. Sonrió para sí misma contenta por haber logrado aquello.

No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo estuvo en la misma posición contemplando al chico, pero si fue consciente de que su mano viajo hasta tocar el rostro de Sasuke, solo fue una pequeña caricia, un acto de compasión y pena por él.

-¿Que estás haciendo? – dijo seriamente Sasuke aun con los ojos cerrados haciendo a Sakura dar un salto y retirar rápidamente su mano.

-Sasuke, me asustaste – se quejo frunciendo el sueño.

-Hmp – musito el chico abriendo los ojos con molestia - ¿Por qué me tocabas?

-Oh yo…Yo solo te estaba quitando una pelusa – se defendió nerviosa desviando la vista – mira qué bueno, comiste algo – comento para cambiar el tema.

-Ya me tome la medicina si eso querías saber – dijo el chico con fastidio.

-No, no venia por eso, lo que pasa es que ya es hora de tus ejercicios

-Yo no hago esas estupideces – se negó girando su cuerpo para darle la espalda a la chica.

-Pues ya lo he dicho muchas veces, pero tu mamá dijo que lo hicieras – le reprocho la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke no dijo nada mas, pero tampoco cambio su posición, parecía simplemente ignorarla, así que tomando la iniciativa Sakura tomo las sabanas y las tiro hacia atrás destapando al chico.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! – grito Sasuke con gran molesta, logrando que Sakura se sintiera ofendida.

-¡Tienes que hacer tus ejercicios! – insistió la chica molesta.

-Vete a molestar a otra parte

-Pues para que sepas es la primera vez que me pagan por molestar a alguien, así que lo haré con gusto – dijo acercándose más para encarar al pelinegro. Él chico bufo y solo se movió para volver a taparse - ¿Por qué tienes que complicar todo? – dijo Sakura rendida acompañado de un suspiro.

Sasuke hiso como si no la escucho y siguió dándole la espalda. Sakura tras ver que no lograba nada se rindió sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

-Debe ser un poco aburrido estar todo el día aquí – comento la chica mirando por la ventaja sin tener respuesta - ¿no te gustaría ver una película? – propuso tratando de ser amigable.

-No – respondió Sasuke cortante.

-¿No quieres comer algo más? – insistió

-Maldición no, solo quiero estar solo.

-Estudios médicos dicen que el estado anímico de una persona influye mucho en la capacidad de mejorar – comento jugando con sus pies, balanceándolos.

-¿Y tú que sabes de eso? – dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo.

-Bueno planeo estudiar medicina, así que desde ya me interiorizo en el tema – dijo con simpleza. Por su parte Sasuke guardo silencio y parecía meditar algo.

-Lo que menos me interesa es si me mejoro o no – respondió fríamente.

-Pero…como puedes decir eso – dijo Sakura sorprendida - ¿Alguna vez le dijiste esto a alguien más? – pregunto preocupada, ¿acaso el Uchiha estaba mostrando síntomas depresivos?, como respuesta recibió una risa burlesca por parte de Sasuke.

Después de eso ambos guardaron silencio, la roja luz del atardecer comenzaba a colarse por la gran ventana de la habitación, era evidente que había tención en el ambiente, no había que ser muy perspectivo para darse cuenta que ambos seguían pensando lo que el pelinegro había dicho. Por una parte Sakura pensaba si debía contarle aquello a Mikoto, quizás que pensamientos suicidas pasaban por la cabeza del Uchiha y por otro lado Sasuke se repetía las palabras recién dichas recordando con ellas los momentos más dolorosos de su vida, jamás pensó que le diría a alguien lo que había llegado a sentir y pensar ese último tiempo.

Sakura pensó que quizás lo mejor era dejarlo solo y esperar en el living hasta que Mikoto llegara, pero antes de que se pudiera poner de pie Sasuke habló.

-Tú no sabes por lo que yo he pasada – comento el chico sin voltear de su posición – no sabes que me ha llevado a pensar eso así que no saques tus propias conclusiones.

-Como digas – se limito a decir Sakura parándose de la cama.

-Sakura – llamo con una voz fría haciendo que la piel de la chica se erizara, era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella por su nombre – No le digas a mi madre lo que te acabo de decir.

Sakura volteo a verlo, un sentimiento de tristeza la inundo, pero tenía razón, ella no sabía nada, no sabía lo que él había pasado, no sabía cuanto había sufrido, pero si sabía que su propia vida no había sido tan fácil tampoco, ella si conocía el dolor y no iba a permitir que la subestimaran tan fácil.

-Sabes Sasuke – hablo la chica perdiendo su mirada hacia la ventana – siempre hay alguien peor que uno – soltando una sonrisa triste.

Sasuke volteo a verla buscando la expresión que habría en su rostro, pero la chica parecía estar en paz, paz que lo hizo calmar sus propias revoluciones. Siguió contemplando el rostro e la chica hasta que esta soltó un suspiro soñador y fijo su mirada en el.

-Quizás un día podrías contarme tu historia – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa amistosa. Sasuke contuvo su respiración ante esto hasta que soltó un gruñido. – Solo toma un poco de este jarabe antes de que me vaya – dijo sacando un frasco de su bolsillo.

Sin ánimos de seguir discutiendo Sasuke bebido un poco del jarabe y le entrego la botella a la chica.

-Esperaré a tu madre abajo para que descanses – dijo Sakura recogiendo la bandeja del velador del chico – nos vemos mañana Sasuke – se despidió la pelirosa saliendo de la habitación, solo pudo escuchar un "Hmp" como respuesta, pero para ella fue mejor que nada.

Pensó que había pasado menos tiempo dentro de la habitación del chico, pero la verdad es que ya había oscurecido, dejo la bandeja en la cocina y luego de lavar los platos sucios se sentó en el sofá a esperar, eso le dio tiempo de pensar en Sasuke y en que le gustaría que en algún momento el chico se abriera emocionalmente con ella, quizás estaba pidiendo mucho considerando que él no lo hacía ni con su familia, pero era un propósito que se esforzaría para cumplir.

Media hora después la puerta de entrada se abrió, Sakura se paró de su lugar y se encontró con Mikoto quien se notaba cansada.

-Hola querida – Saludo Mikoto soltando su bolso.

-Hola Mikoto-san – saludo la chica sonriendo.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Tranquilo – comento la chica sin mucho que decir.

-¿Todo bien con Sasuke? – pregunto la mujer preocupada.

-Sí, no tuvimos grandes problemas - dijo rascándose la nuca riendo nerviosa.

-Oh querida, me alegro – dijo Mikoto sonriendo aliviada - ¿Y tomo sus medicinas?

-Si, también comió – informo la chica.

-¿Comió, en serio? – cuestiono la mujer sorprendida, ante lo cual Sakura medito lo que iba a responder.

-Si…, aunque modifique un poco su menú, espero no le moleste – respondió algo nerviosa.

-¡¿Molestarme?! Sakura son muy pocas las veces que yo logro que coma un solo bocado y tu lo hiciste a la primera – dijo la Uchiha emocionada – sabía que era un acierto contratarte – tomando las manos de la chica con alegría.

-Me alegro Mikoto- san – respondió la risa sonriendo, pero en su cabeza dudaba si decirle a la mujer que le había dado de comer a su hijo algo completamente diferente a lo que le habían indicado.

-Querida, quédate a cenar conmigo – propuso la mujer feliz.

-Oh me encantaría, pero creo que mejor me voy, estoy realmente cansada – dijo la chica con lastima.

-Que lastima, bueno será en otro momento entonces – accedió la pelinegra decepcionada.

Sakura tomo sus cosas y camino a la puerta siendo acompañada por Mikoto.

-Buenas noches Mikoto-san, nos vemos mañana – se despidió de la mujer cordialmente.

-Nos vemos pequeña, ve con cuidado – respondió dándole un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

Sakura le dio una última mirada a las escaleras como esperando ver a Sasuke ahí, pero nada, así que dándole una última sonrisa a la mujer se marcho.

Era lunes, lo que significaba que el bar no abriría. Ya estaba oscureciendo así que sin más que hacer emprendió su camino a su hogar. De camino a la parada se dedico a mirar las diversas tiendas, pero una pastelería le llamo la atención y sin dar muchos rodeos decidido entrar a comprar unos pasteles.

Tomo el auto bus el cual sin grandes demoras la dejo en su parada. Llegando a su edificio subió las escaleras completamente agotada, sentía que los ojos le pesaban al igual que sus piernas, los bostezos eran abundantes y su cama era lo único que anhelaba. A pesar de todo, antes de entrar a su departamento una luz que brillaba bajo la puerta del departamento de frente le llamo la atención, aquel era el hogar de la señora Chiyo, pensó en lo agradecida que estaba de aquella mujer y en que aun no le daba las gracias, pensándolo se dio cuenta que gente como ella era la que la hacía diferente a Sasuke, la que la había hecho ser una persona muy diferente al pelinegro a pesar del dolor que conllevaba su vida. Sin pensarlo mucho toco a la puerta la cual al abrirse dejo ver a una anciana con sorpresa en su rostro.

-Sakura-chan – dijo bajo su asombro.

-Buenas noches, señora Chiyo – dijo la pelirosa sonriendo - ¿quisiera compartir estos pastelillos conmigo? – pregunto mostrando la bolsa.

La solitaria anciana dejo que su mirada viajara desde el rostro de la chica hasta la bolsa que tenía en sus manos, luego volvió a fijar su mirada en el rostro de la pelirosa y le sonrió con profundo cariño, haciéndose a un lado la invito a pasar.

-Tengo mucho que contarle, señora Chiyo – dijo la pelirosa mientras pasaba al departamento y la puerta se cerraba.

Podía estar muriendo de sueño, pero eso no le impediría pasar tiempo con la gente más valiosa que tenía en su vida, así que era exactamente lo que haría esa noche.

 _ **...Próximo capitulo: Método implementado**_

* * *

 **Espero de corazón les haya gustado!**

 **Ojalas reciba sus comentarios para saber si hacer esto tiene sentido o no :)**

 **Un gusto escribir para ustedes**

 **Nos vemos**


	3. Método implementado

**Hola gente! Aquí un nuevo capitulo, quizás es un poco lenta la historia por ahora, pero espero entinedan que son capitulos necesarios para que la relación Sasusaku sea mas creíble y no tan repentina**

 **Espero les guste...**

* * *

 ** _Método implementado_**

 ** _..._**

Aquella mañana se levanto con más ánimos, la conversación con la anciana Chiyo la noche anterior la relajo completamente y aunque se extendió por larga horas, para ella fue medicina ante su malestar.

Se levanto y se baño mientras por su cabeza pasaba los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Durante su platica con la abuela Chiyo no pudo evitar nombrar Sasuke , le contó todo a su vecina y amiga, le dijo lo frío y solo que estaba el chico, lo amargado e insolente que era y por ultimo…lo mucho que le afectaba a ella su situación. Le cuestionó a la mujer que era lo que debía hacer, si obedecer ante las simples indicaciones de Mikoto o ayudar a ese joven que estaba cayendo una profunda amargura.

 _-¿Tu que deseas hacer querida? – le había dicho la mujer de avanzada edad._

 _-Deseo que él sienta algo de alegría – respondió con sinceridad._

 _-Pues ahí tienes la respuesta – afirmo la mujer tras un suspiro_

 _-¿Pero como, como lograr algo así en alguien que conoces tan poco?, y a eso súmele que él no quiere de mi intromisión._

 _-Hazlo como en el ajedrez – dijo la mujer con obviedad en su voz – mueve a los peones con pequeñas platicas, adéntrate en su mente y corazón hábilmente como el alfil, sacrifica la pieza del orgullo y derriba a su reina, que coloco tras ese muro de frialdad._

 _-¡Señora Chiyo! – exclamo la pelirosa asombrada ante la lógica recientemente descrita por la mujer._

 _-Ese querida…ese es el_ _ **método a implementar –**_ _finalizo dándole el ultimo bocado a su pastelillo_.

Claramente era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero tampoco era como que perdiera mucho, él la odiaría y evitaría mas que en ese momento si las cosas salían mal, pero bueno, solo seria una persona menos en la vida del Uchiha y un doloroso pero finalmente vago recuerdo en la suya.

Llego temprano a la casa de los Uchiha y como el día anterior, Mikoto salió apresurada en cuanto le abrió la puerta, parecía ser que Itachi tampoco estaba, así que nuevamente era ella, la enorme casa y el fantasma viviente de Sasuke.

Como primera tarea se dirigió a la cocina y preparó el desayuno para Sasuke y para ella, nuevamente la comida asignada a Sasuke, por Mikoto, no se veía muy apetecible, así que poniendo de su esfuerzo y motivación logro preparar un saludable y delicioso plato.

-Mas vale que te lo comas – murmuro la chica montando todo en una bandeja, tanto la comida de Sasuke como la de ella, y subió a la habitación.

Toco la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entro.

-Buenos días, Sasuke – saludo con una gran sonrisa.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, la luz del sol no entraba por las ventanas debido a las gruesas cortinas que las cubrían. Las ventanas cerradas solo lograban sofocar el aire y el olor a encierro inundaba el lugar.

-No te dije que podías pasar – dijo Sasuke desde su cama, dándole la espalda a la chica.

-Tampoco me lo ibas a permitir, así que aquí estoy – dijo sin darle importancia al comentario del chico, dejando la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

Sakura avanzó en la habitación y no pudo evitar colocar una expresión de repugno por el estado del lugar. Ya iba entendiendo la causa del humor de Sasuke, cualquiera se deprime estando en un lugar así.

-Dime, ¿no te molesta dormir en un lugar tan apesto?, abre las cortinas aunque sea – acto seguido abrió ambas cortinas de par en par. La luz entro con prepotencia inundado de un cálido calor la habitación.

-¡Cierra las malditas cortinas! – exclamo molesto el pelinegro, bajando las sabanas hasta su cintura.

-Pero Sasuke… - murmuro la pelirosa sorprendida, pero sin discutir mas las volvió a cerrar – no te enfades, es que aquí hay un ambiente muy desagradable – explico cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces solo sal – dijo Sasuke señalando la salida. Provocando en Sakura molestia y frustración.

-Pues no lo haré, hoy desayunaré contigo – sentencio rodeando la cama y sentándose en un borde.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en fastidiarme? – pregunto el Uchiha frustrado. Sakura lo miro con expresión triste y compresiva.

-No sé, tal vez soy una molestia – dijo sonriéndole con cariño.

-Hmp…haz lo que quieras – murmuró Sasuke en repuesta.

Al no seguir recibiendo protestas Sakura tomo la bandeja y la puso sobre la cama.

-¿Y esta comida? - preguntó Sasuke mirando su plato extrañado.

-Tu desayuno – informo la chica con una risita nerviosa.

-Debo suponer, que al igual que la comida de ayer, mi mamá no lo sabe – dijo mirando a Sakura de forma inexpresiva.

-Por favor no le digas – pidió bajando la mirada apenada – se que no es lo que debes comer, pero vamos es obvio que no comes porque esa comida no era nada agradable – luego de decir eso miró a Sasuke esperando su respuesta.

-Hmp, déjalo así – respondió con frialdad restándole importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, espero te guste – comento la chica tímidamente.

Ambos se concentraron en sus platos, Sakura se sentía algo nerviosa de estar ahí, pero le era grato que finalmente Sasuke no al echara. Sentía curiosidad por mirarlo, su inexpresivo rostro le era un misterio, era algo en lo que ella quería participar, pero no quería perturbar mas al chico de lo que ya lo había hecho. Aun así sus esfuerzo de no mirarlo eran débiles y de de soslayo le enviaba furtivas miradas, en las cuales podía notar como el chico daba pequeños y pausados bocados a su desayuno, era algo deprimente verlo, parecía que le dolía hasta masticar.

 _Mueve a los peones con pequeñas pláticas…_ Aquel recuerdo cruzo su mente y sonrió para sí misma.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Cuestiono la pelirosa con decisión, pero fue completamente ignorada así que continuo - ¿Por qué no sales de esta habitación? – pregunto provocando que Sasuke la mirara con una ceja alzada.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? – preguntó molesto.

-Claro que no, puede que no tengas mucha fuerza y te sientas mal, pero podrías salir aunque sea al patio – explico dándole un sorbo a su té – tienes una casa hermosa y es un lindo día, no lo sé, solo pienso que te haría bien.

-Eres realmente tonta y molesta – dijo Sasuke con furia dejando su comida de lado, demostrando que ya no la tocaría – lo único que necesito es la medicina y ya, nada de estúpidos e inmaduros sermones – finalizo volviendo a recostarse en su cama y tapándose con las sabanas.

Sakura lo miro con el ceño fruncido, vaya chico, pensó suspirando con resignación…. _sacrifica la pieza del orgullo…._ Esa anciana la estaba metiendo en una molesta situación con su idea.

-Tienes razón, fui tonta – dijo Sakura tras un pesado suspiro – te dejaré para que descanses, ¿comerás algo más? – Pregunto señalando el abandonado plato, pero Sasuke no respondió – bien – se respondió a si misma recogiendo todo, volviéndolo a poner en la bandeja.

Camino hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir paró en seco y retrocedió sobre sus pasos.

-Casi olvido tu medicina – dijo sacando un frasco de su bolsillo, del saco una dosis de pastillas – tómalas – ofreciéndolas al chico que aun le daba las espalda.

-Déjalas en la mesa

-Sabes, tengo paciencia contigo, pero si hay algo que no permitiré es que tu salud se deteriore y sé que si la dejo ahí no la tomaras, así que hagamos esto más rápido y tómala de una vez – dijo Sakura con una voz firme y poco sensible.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se contrajo bajo la ropa de cama, denotando su enojo, pero sin decir nada se dio vuelta y tomo la pastilla enviándole una penetrante mirada a la pelirosa.

-Descansa, Sasuke – dijo con voz tierna antes de salir de la habitación, la ponía tan contenta haberse salido con la suya.

Quizás había retrocedido dos pasos con su comentario errado, pero había compartido un rato con el Uchiha durante el desayuno, y eso la dejaba conforme por el momento.

Bajo y lavo los platos, Aun faltaban un par de horas para que Kushina llegara, así que mirando detenidamente la cocina una idea cruzo su mente. Se había propuesto a cocinar un postre, unos pastelillos tal vez, pero antes de hacerlo leyó detenidamente la lista que anteriormente Mikoto le había dado, ahí también dejaba en claro aquellos alimentos que estaban estrictamente prohibidos para el Uchiha, así que una vez teniendo eso claro se dispuso a cocinar.

La cocina era una maravilla, tenia de todo, era como si nunca la usaran y claramente era así ya que la familia estaba fuera de casa todo el día. La receta era sumamente sencilla, pero ella trataba de agregar cosas que la hicieran especial, una vez lista la mezcla lo llevo al horno y se dispuso a limpiar lo que había ensuciado. Cuando lo iba a hacer fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, era más que obvio que se trataba de Kushina.

-Hola – Saludo Sakura por el comunicador.

-Hola Sakura, soy Kushina – hablo la mujer del otro lado.

-Enseguida te abro – informo apretando el botón que abría el portón, sin esperar mucho abrió la puerta viendo a Kushina acercarse.

-Hola pequeña – saludo cariñosamente la pelirroja una vez que entro a la casa.

Una vez que se saludaron ambas fueron a la cocina y aquel intenso aroma a chocolate llego a las fosas nasales de ambas.

-Pero que delicioso huele aquí – comento la mujer encantada - ¿estás cocinando?

-Si bueno, hay que matar el tiempo de alguna forma en este lugar – comento la pelirosa divertida haciendo reír a la mujer.

-¡Oh mi dios, hay algo que lavar! – Exclamo la mujer impactada apuntando los trastes que dejo Sakura – pequeña Sakura, le has dado sentido a mi vida – dijo divertida.

Ambas limpiaron la cocina entre risas y comentarios, Sakura agradecía que Kushina fuera tan sociable, si no fuera así, estaba segura que se volvería loca en ese lugar.

-¿Kushina, te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo la chica secando la loza.

-Dime

-¿Por qué tu no cuidas de Sasuke? Digo ya que conoces a la familia y sabes cómo es – pregunto con el ceño fruncido debido a su extrañeza. Ante esto Kushina detuvo su trabajo y bajo la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo no puedo – comento con voz apagada – Mikoto me lo ofreció, pero yo no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? – insistió viendo sorprendida la cara de la mujer, aquella pequeña sonrisa demostraba que recordaba algo doloroso.

Kushina alzo la mirada y la dirigió a la ventana frente a ella, era un tema tan personal y triste para ella, un amargo recuerdo que llevaba en su corazón. Miró a Sakura y vio la preocupación en su rostro.

-Veraz, a mi me cuesta mucho ver a Sasuke-chan, no por él, si no que… – hablo sin despegar la vista del paisaje que se veía por la ventana – el tiene la edad que mi hijo probablemente tiene.

-Oh, tienes un hijo – dijo Sakura sorprendida ya que la mujer no se lo había comentado para nada. Kushina la miro con aquella sonrisa melancólica otra vez.

-Lo tenía – informo dejando perpleja a la pelirosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestiono sin querer sacar propias especulaciones.

-Me lo arrebataron cuando era un bebe – confeso con la voz apagada – era tan hermoso – susurro con angustia.

-Kushina, perdóname, yo no quería obligarte a decirme algo así – dijo Sakura con arrepentimiento.

-No te preocupes – dijo Kushina – es algo de lo que nunca me preguntan, pero es bueno hablar de esto de vez en cuando.

-Entiendo – asintió la pelirosa - ¿Y nunca volviste a saber de él?

-No, con mi esposo en ese tiempo no teníamos recursos para criarlo, el estado decidió de que no podíamos hacernos cargo de él y contra nuestra voluntad lo llevaron a un orfanato – relataba la mujer lavando el plato que tenía en sus manos con la mirada puesta en él – mi pequeño rubio era el bebe más lindo que haya visto – su voz estaba llena de angustio y tristeza, provocando en Sakura una inmensa pena.

Por la mente de Sakura surcaba la duda, que sería más doloroso, perder a los padres o un hijo, de cualquier manera ese sentimiento de pérdida ella lo conocía y lo compartía con la mujer.

-Él ya debe haber salido del orfanato, así que puede estar en cualquier parte – comento Kushina con esperanza en su corazón – solo espero que mi pequeño este con una buena familia, un bebe tan lindo de seguro debió ser adoptado rápidamente.

-Eso espero – dijo Sakura tras un suspiro – los orfanatos pueden llegar a ser horrible a veces.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues porque vengo de uno – confesó con calma en su voz.

-Pequeña, no me lo habías dicho – dijo Kushina compadeciendo a la pelirosa.

-Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña y bueno era eso o nada, así que pase lo que llevo de vida ahí. Quizás no era muy agraciada, pues nunca me adoptaron – dijo con una risa divertida – luego me fui y ahora estoy viviendo en un pequeño departamento.

-Eres muy fuerte, digo por como lo dices tan tranquila – dijo con cierta sorpresa.

-Pues hay que sonreírle a la vida, o te hundes en un agujero de lastima – comento mirando a un punto indefinido de la cocina – tal como hizo usted, ¿no?

-Sí, tienes razón – afirmó la mujer sonriendo.

Ambas se miraron y se sonrieron, era extraño como la vida de dos personas desconocidas se podías conectar así, ellas compartían algo y era bueno y a la vez masoquista saber que no solo ellas vivían con ese dolor.

Continuaron con el quehacer de la casa y a la hora adecuada Sakura comenzó a hacer el almuerzo y Kushina abarco el resto de la casa.

-Kushina, ¿hoy tampoco te quedaras a comer? – pregunto la pelirosa.

-No querida, mi esposo me espera – respondió con una sonrisa, guardando los utensilios de limpieza en el armario correspondiente.

-Bueno está bien, por lo menos llévate unos pastelillos para ti y para él – ofreció extendiéndole una pequeña caja que contenía los pastelillos que ella misma había hecho.

-Gracias, a Minato le encantaran – acepto la mujer sonriente – te veo mañana Sakura-chan – se despidió tomando sus cosas y caminando a la salida.

Luego de que Sakura quedara sola se propuso a servir los platos, para ella y Sasuke, pero antes de colocarlo sobre la bandeja una idea cruzo su mente y se encamino al cuarto del Uchiha.

-Sasuke – llamo entrando a la habitación del chico, y no se sorprendió al ver que él seguía en su misma posición – el día no pasa para ti ¿eh?

-¿Ahora qué quieres? – preguntó mirándola con expresión débil.

-¿Te sientes mal? – devolvió la pregunta al ver la mirada del Uchiha.

-Que pregunta más estúpida – respondió volviendo a taparse con la ropa de cama.

Sakura se acerco a él y lo contemplo por unos momentos.

-Sabes, salir de esa cama te haría bien – comento mirando la oscura habitación.

-Parece que aun no entiendes mi estado de salud – respondió fríamente.

-Si lo entiendo, y no creo que te mejores estando todo el día aquí – pero no recibió respuesta por parte del chico – ayer no te hice los ejercicios de elongación que te correspondían – comento sentándose a la orilla de la cama – hoy no lo dejare pasar.

-Hmp – respondió el Uchiha queriendo mostrar su desinterés.

-Si no los haces se lo tendré que decir a tu madre – amenazó con una sonrisa divertida, ante lo cual el chico pareció tensarse, pero aun así no se movió de su posición – aunque podríamos hacer un trato, un intercambio mejor dicho.

-Ja, ¿Qué quieres, más dinero? – pregunto molesto.

-Hey, no soy una maldita ambiciosa – protesto la chica indignada.

-¿Entonces qué quieres para dejarme tranquilo?

-Yo no te obligo a hacer los ejercicios si tu a cambio bajas a comer conmigo al comedor – propuso sonriéndole cuando el chico volteo a verla por el rabillo del ojo.

Sasuke la miró por unos momentos, la chica insistía más de lo que él podía soportar. Le daba una semana, una, para que ella se hartara y lo dejara tranquilo.

-No – respondió con frialdad. Ante lo cual Sakura se decepciono.

-Ok, te traeré tu almuerzo y luego comenzaremos con los ejercicios – respondió Sakura con firmeza, poniéndose de pie.

-No haré los malditos ejercicios – dijo Sasuke alzando la voz.

-Pues veras no puedes tener todo lo que quieres – dijo Sakura con un tono desinteresado caminando hacia la salida - ¿No querrás que llame a tu madre ahora, cierto? – su tono era notoriamente una amenaza.

-No los haré – volvió a decir con firmeza.

-Entonces elije Uchiha, ¿Un maldito almuerzo en el comedor de tu casa o unos estúpidos ejercicios? – propuso esta vez con enojo.

-Hmp – musito quedándose sin palabras.

-Como quieras – dijo Sakura al ver que él chico no respondería, así que continuo su camino a la salida, pero el crujido de la cama la detuvo. Volteo nuevamente y vio como con dificultad Sasuke se ponía de pie.

-Ya voy, ¿bien? – dijo molesto al ver que la chica lo observaba.

Sakura no dijo nada y se alejo despacio, viendo como Sasuke caminaba a pasos cansados y tardíos. Lo siguió vigilando mientras caminaba por los pasillos, el chico se tambaleaba cada cierta distancia y parecía que perdería el equilibrio, pero cada vez que ella trataba de acercarse él, este le enviaba una mirada de enojo y advertencia. Cuando llegaron a la escalera Sasuke se detuvo mirando y buscando cual sería la mejor postura para bajar, sin que se cayera en el intento y cuando finalmente se decidió a dar el primer paso, uno de los brazos de Sakura pasó bajo sus hombros y lo afirmaron.

-Suéltame – fue lo primero que dijo el pelinegro con molestia.

-¿Y dejarte rodar escalera abajo? – Pregunto con burla – ya cierra la boca – ante aquel comentario Sasuke le envió una mirada de los mil demonios, pero no dijo nada y se dejo sujetar por Sakura.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso Sasuke se soltó rápidamente del agarre de Sakura y por si solo camino al comedor sentándose en una de las silla con gran alivio, soltando un pesado suspiro.

-Ahora te sirvo – dijo Sakura mientras colocaba los cubierto en la mesa y volvía a calentar la comida.

Una vez ya todo listo la pelirosa puso los platos en la mesa y se sentó junto al pelinegro. Ella sonreía esperando poder entablar una conversación con el chico, pero él no espero nada para comenzar a comer y volver a su habitación cuanto antes.

-No recibes muchas visitas – comento Sakura mirando al pelinegro de de soslayo.

-¿Y a quien se supone que vendrían a ver si mi mamá no está aquí? – respondió serio.

-A ti – dijo en voz baja sorprendiéndose a sí misma de lo intimidada que se sintió de decir aquello.

-Hmp – musito con burla – el día que vengan a verme será porque estoy muriendo.

Sakura lo miro con lastima y suspiro, la perseverancia se le estaba escapando de las manos.

-¿No te molesta estar tan solo? – pregunto la pelirosa captando la cansada mirada de Sasuke, quien trataba de enfocar toda su energía en su comida, muchas veces sentía que se desvanecería con solo dar un bocado.

-Mierda, deja de mirarme con lastima – ataco el chico con frialdad – nunca me escucharas quejarme, estoy solo y no estorbo a nadie, así que no entiendo porque buscas fastidiarme tanto.

Sakura bajo la mirada tras un suspiro.

-Hablas como si aceptaras una muerte en vida – dijo Sakura con la voz apagada, moviendo la comida que tenía en frente con el cubierto.

-Acepto una muerta próxima, una muerte que dañe al mínimo de personas – hablo sin despegar la vista de Sakura, era como si la quisiera dañar con la mirada, como si le quisiera dejar en claro que ella no tenia que entrometerse en algo que él ya tenía completamente claro y resuelto – No tiene sentido crear lazos con la gente si lo único que les darás a cambio de su amistad será un doloroso recuerdo de lo que fui y nunca llegaré a ser.

-Sasuke – murmuro la chica sorprendida. Sasuke soltó un gruñido y desvió la vista al plato.

-Me aseguraré que la gente no perciba mi existencia, así nada cambiará cuando estas constantes enfermedades terminen por consumir mi cuerpo – finalizo apartando el plato, demostrando así que ya no lo volvería a tocar.

Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Sakura, ¿Qué demonios debía responder ante palabras tan depresivas? Tal vez en los peores momentos de su vida ella pudo haber llegado a decir algo así, pero se había propuesto a olvidarlos, ahora se le presentaba aquel joven y ella no podía serle indiferente, quería hacerle sentir a Sasuke lo que a ella tanto le costó encontrar y sentir en su corazón.

" _adéntrate en su mente y corazón hábilmente como el alfil"_...Y si la abuela Chiyo llegaba a equivocarse no había mucho que ella misma pudiera hacer.

-Pues para mí ya existe, Sasuke; y estoy decidida a disfrutarte en vida en vez de lamentar una muerta que aun no llega – dijo Sakura colocando su mano sobre la de Sasuke.

Sasuke volteo su rostro rápidamente interrogando a la chica con la mirada, el comentario había sido tan osado que lo había descolocado. Le fue imposible responder con su habitual sarcasmo e indiferencia, por lo general ante aquellos comentarios de su parte sus padres se resignaban y lo dejaban solo, pero Sakura le seguía rebatiendo aquellas respuestas muertas y desalentadoras. Su corazón se acelero y se desespero levemente al sentir que le costaba respirar, pero todo lo que atino a hacer fue a quitar su mano del tacto de Sakura rápidamente.

-No te necesito en mi vida…tú no puedes darme algo que yo necesite – dijo Sasuke con un notable siseo tras cada palabras. La respiración fuerte y acelerada alerto a la pelirosa.

-¿Sasuke te sientes bien? – pregunto la chica parándose del asiento, hincándose al lado del pelinegro.

-Otra vez con tus estúpidas preguntas – comento Sasuke burlándose con dificultad.

-Dime qué puedo hacer – pidió sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Solo llévame a mi habitación – respondió tratando de ponerse de pie. Sakura rápidamente lo sostuvo, ante lo cual Sasuke solo pudo dejar caer su peso sobre ella sin poder discutir.

Tambaleándose, debido a que el chico era más pesado y grande que ella, Sakura logro llegar al segundo piso y llevarlo a su habitación, soltando un gran suspiro lo dejo con sumo cuidado sobre la cama y lo ayudo a recostarse. Sasuke la miraba fijamente mientras ella lo arropaba, pero los ojos se le cerraban al sentir que el oxigeno no le llegaba con fluidez, así que simplemente dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Sakura se desespero al ver que el pelinegro se rendía y el jadeo no cesaba, así que desabotonó la camisa delgada que llevaba Sasuke, había leído que a un paciente en estado de shock debían despejarle las vías respiratorias y hacerlo sentir mas liberado, luego corrió a abrir tanto las cortinas como las ventanas de la habitación y al ir al baño humedeció unos paños que coloco en la frente de Sasuke. Busco con desesperación entre los cajones y pudo encontrar un inhalador, el cual trato de acercarlo a Sasuke, pero este lo desvió con la mano.

-Yo no te necesito – dijo Sasuke tratando de calmar su respiración – yo no necesito estúpidas palabras de aliento – Sakura relajo su cuerpo al ver que Sasuke seguía consiente…y bruto. Inmediatamente se calmo y se alivio al ver que el chico controlaba su respiración llevándola de a poco a la normalidad.

-Las palabras no son lo único que una amistad te puede dar, si no te gustan hay otras formas de demostrar afecto – dijo ya mas aliviada sentándose junto al pelinegro.

-¿Cómo qué? – pregunto disminuyendo el jadeo.

-Como cocinar un pastelillo para aquella persona – respondió Sakura con un leve rubor, el cual el Uchiha no supo comprender.

-Hmp – gruño cerrando los ojos.

-¿Seguro ya te sientes mejor? – pregunto quitándole unos mechones de la cara, pero este le aparto la mano.

-No es la primera vez que me pasa, así que ya déjalo.

-Bueno, cúlpame por preocuparme – contesto la pelirosa molesta.

Sakura se quedo ahí un rato más sin decir palabra, pero decidió salir de la habitación cuando notó que el rostro de Sasuke se relajaba reflejando que se estaba quedando dormido. Con sumo cuidado se puso de pie y cerró la puerta tras luego de salir.

Las horas avanzaron y constantemente Sakura subía a ver como se encontraba Sasuke, pero el chico no despertó de su sueño, así que se limitaba con mirarlo y sentirlo respirar. Cuando se percato que pronto Mikoto llegaría camino a la cocina y contemplo los pastelillos que anteriormente había cocinado.

"… _y derriba a su reina, que coloco tras ese muro de frialdad."_

Coloco un pastelillo en un plato y lo contemplo, quizás no los había cocinado única y exclusivamente para Sasuke, pero si los había hecho pensando en él.

Se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación y como el Uchiha seguía dormido le dejo el pastel en la mesa de noche junto a la cama, dándole una última mirada simplemente se alejo.

No pasó mucho tiempo en que Mikoto llego y se despidió de Sakura en cuanto ella anuncio que debía irse.

...

La brisa fresca de la noche rosó el rostro de Sasuke al momento en el que él chico abría los ojos, soltó un gruñido debido al dolor de cabeza que sentía y buscando orientarse volteo su mirada. Se encontró de frente con el pastel que había en su velador, un pequeño y bien decorado pastelillo. Se sorprendió al verlo, pero no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber quien lo había hecho, recordó claramente las palabras de Sakura y su sonrojo cuando hablaron y todo cobro sentido. Fastidiosa y atrevida mujer…pero tenía que admitir que valoraba el intento.

-Hmp – musito tomando el pastelillo en sus manos.

…

La brisa fresca golpeo el rostro de Sakura al momento que miraba por la ventana abierta del autobús dirigiéndose al trabajo. Por su mente pasaba la duda de que habría hecho Sasuke al ver el pastelillo, quizás no había hecho un hacke mate…pero si había movido bien sus piezas.

-Idiota – murmuro recordando al chico al momento que tocaba el timbre para anunciar su parada.

Una ráfaga más fuerte de viento golpeo a la chica, la cual alzo la mirada al cielo…el verano estaba por terminar…

 **...Próximo capitulo: Mas de un problema**

* * *

 **Bueno eso fue todo por ahora, gente mía por favor comenten porque es la única motivación que yo tengo para hacer esto, todos aquellos seguidores o favoritos manifiestence! ajjajajajaj**

 **el Siguiente cap ya esta casi listo así que comenten y díganme como voy, así lo subiré pronto.**

 **Bye!**

 **I love you**


	4. Mas de un problema

**Holaaa aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo**

 **Agradezco** **enormemente a aquellos que comentaron el capitulo anterior, son muy poquitos, pero adoro lo extenso que son sus mensajes, me motivan enormemente y espero que otros también los hagan ya que eso me inspiran y le dan sentido a todo esto.**

 **Espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **_Mas de un problema_**

 ** _..._**

Desde aquel día algo cambio en la actitud de Sasuke, no era como que la recibiera con los brazos abiertos, pero habían actitudes, como que se volteara a verla cuando ella le traía la medicina y la comida, o que ahora sus respuestas no se limitaban a un simple "hmp". Un día le impresiono al verlo bajar las escaleras y sentarse en el sofá para simplemente contemplar el paisaje a través de la ventana, ella comprendió que no era adecuado molestarlo, así que no lo interrumpió, pero podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella cada vez que le daba la espalda.

Los días cada vez estaban más frescos y Sakura lo agradecía, ya que su viaje en el autobús era más agradable sin ese calor sofocante.

Las mañanas eran tranquilas en la casa Uchiha, a medio día llegaba Kushina y le hacia su rutina más amena, en las tarde llegaba Mikoto y ella se retiraba. El bar era tan atareado como siempre y sus amigos le hacían dar sus últimos alientos de energía en el trabajo. Llegaba a la casa completamente exhausta, se iba directo a la cama y no dormía más d horas, solo para repetir todo al día siguiente.

Aquella mañana los ojos se le cerraban debido al sueño mientras preparaba el desayuno para ella y para Sasuke. Dentro del tiempo que llevaba ahí, solo había vuelto a ver a Itachi y al señor Fugaku un par de veces.

-Buenos días, Sasuke – saludo la chica mientras entraba a la habitación con la bandeja en mano, sintiendo la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella - ¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunto sin poder evitar soltar un bostezo mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

-Mejor que tu, parece – respondió fríamente el chico percatándose del estado de la pelirosa, la cual soltó una risita divertida.

-Si bueno, no hay tiempo para eso – respondió volteando hacia la ventana – Corre un viento muy fuerte allá afuera – comento acercándose a esta.

Sasuke la observo atentamente, no tenía sentido para él discutir con la chica si ella tenía la cabeza en otra parte debido al cansancio. Él jamás cuestionaría lo responsable y trabajadora que era Sakura, ya que era consciente de la rutina de trabajo que ella llevaba.

-¿Es interesante trabajar en un bar? – pregunto Sasuke captando rápidamente la atención de Sakura, pero esquivo la mirada de la chica cuando ella volteo a verlo.

-Pues la verdad es que si – respondió volviendo a enfocar su vista en el paisaje del exterior – vez muchas cosas en esos lugares, desde peleas hasta grandes fiestas e interesantes relatos de un borracho.

Sasuke no pudo sentir envidia al escuchar eso, él solo conocía esas cuatro paredes, privado de un mundo enorme que solo podía contemplar atreves de una ventana. Sabía que él era el mayor culpable de todos por terminar así, pero no era una solución dar unos lastimeros pasos hasta la acera y terminar inconsciente. Él deseaba una vida normal, deseaba la vida de Sakura sin importar lo agotadora que era, él la deseaba.

-No sé, tal vez… - comento Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos – tal vez un día podrías venir conmigo al bar – dijo sonriéndole con cariño.

Ese mismo día al terminar su jornada de trabajo en la casa de los Uchiha, luego de despedirse de Sasuke, como ya se le había hecho costumbre, al bajar las escaleras escucho dos voces provenientes de la sala principal, ante lo cual detuvo su paso. Al darse cuenta que las voces eran de Mikoto e Itachi quiso simplemente avanzar, pero los alterados gritos que ambos se enviaban se lo impidieron. Pudo notar como peleaban, Mikoto se escuchaba molesta y angustiada, por otra parte Itachi sonaba frustrado y enfadado.

-¡¿Cómo puedes desaparecer sin dejar aunque sea una nota o una llamada?! – Grito Mikoto con desesperación - ¡desapareciste por días, Itachi!

-¡¿Y qué importa?! – Contraataco el pelinegro - ¡aquí a nadie le importa nada!

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – dijo la mujer con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

-Pero es cierto, mamá. Esta familia está completamente rota y esta casa lo único que me produce es querer arrancar. Odio la maldita soledad que inunda este lugar - dijo bajando levemente el tono de voz.

-Yo me preocupo por ti, hijo – dijo Mikoto soltando un sollozo.

-¿Ah sí? – Cuestiono el chico con sarcasmo - ¿Entonces por qué esperaste tres días para empezar a buscarme?... ¿Necesitabas tres días para poder llamarme y saber donde estaba?...

Mikoto no respondió, su llanto inundo el lugar e Itachi no pronuncio ni una sola palabra más. El pelinegro tono su chaqueta y tras un fuerte portazo abandono la casa.

Sakura aun tras su escondite dudo si avanzar, pero no podía estar ahí toda la noche, así hizo acto de presencia en la gran sala donde Mikoto lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Mikoto-san – llamó la chica captando rápidamente la mirada enrojecida de la mujer.

-Sakura querida, no te escuche – dijo Mikoto secándose rápidamente las lagrimas.

-No se preocupe – se apresuro a decir la pelirosa – yo ya me iba – ante lo cual la mujer solo asnito – Sasuke ya comido y tomo su medicina, creo que se disponía a dormir.

-Gracias Sakura, de verdad agradezco todo esto que estas haciendo por nosotros – dijo la mujer con sinceridad.

-No me agradezca, solo hago mi trabajo – respondió sonriéndole levemente, mirando con angustia el demacrado rostro de la mujer - ¿desea que le preparé un té?

-Oh no querida, eres muy amable, pero de seguro debes irte a tu otro trabajo – ante lo cual Sakura solo asintió.

Triste por tener que dejar a la Uchiha en ese estado Sakura se despidió y salió de la casa, mientras se encaminaba al portón pudo ver como el auto de Itachi abandonaba la residencia a gran velocidad. Evidentemente esa familia tenía más problemas que un hijo enfermo.

Cuando bajo del autobús camino por las calles iluminadas por los postes, semáforos y luces de autos, había oscurecido y la brisa fría golpeaba su rostro. Entro rápidamente al bar y froto sus manos en busca de calor.

Luego de saludar a sus amigos se puso rápidamente a trabajar, era sábado por lo cual el bar estaría aun más concurrido. Los clientes no tardaron en llegar y ella junto a Naruto, Gaara y Kiba comenzaron a sacar pedidos como locos.

-¡La llama de la juventud corre por este lugar! – exclamo Lee dejando la bandeja con copas vacías sobre la barra.

-Habla por ti mismo – dijo Sakura tras un suspiro – lo que es yo, la vida se me va – los chicos rieron ante aquel comentario y lo apoyaron, el único con pilas de repuesto era Lee.

Luego de sacar el pedido para Tenten, otra de las meseras, Sakura se dispuso a atender a un sujeto que se había sentado en los banco de la barra, alejado de los demás, al acercase no tardo mucho en darse cuenta quien era.

-¿Itachi? – llamo extrañada y a la vez sorprendida. El sujeto levanto rápidamente la vista y sonrió de lado al ver a la pelirosa.

-Sakura, que sorpresa – dijo apoyando los codos en la barra – nunca pensé toparme contigo en este lugar.

-Trabajo aquí – respondió sonriéndole amigablemente - ¿Quién que te sirva algo?

-Una Atacama Blanc, por favor

-Enseguida

Sakura preparo el trago frente a los ojos de Itachi, el cual veía todo divertido ante la agilidad de la chica.

-Vaya, esto esta excelente – comento Itachi una vez que la chica le entrego el trago. Ella sonrió y se quedo aquí al darse cuenta que no habían pedidos por el momento.

-Asumo que es la primera vez que vienes aquí, ya que no te había visto antes – comento la pelirosa apoyándose en la barra.

-Así es, es bueno cambiar un poco de ambiente – afirmo bajando la mirada, su voz se apago notoriamente y su semblante se ensombreció.

Sakura lo observo unos segundo mientras el chico se concentraba en su trago, la discusión que había escuchado aquella tarde llego a su mente y asimilo el semblante de Itachi a eso. Ella no tenía confianza alguna con él como para comentarle el tema, pero tampoco era una completa desconocida.

-Escuche la discusión que tuviste con tu madre – dijo Sakura sin rodeos captando la atención de Itachi, el cual relevo su sorpresa en su expresión.

-Oh, lamento que tuvieras que escucharlo – dijo sin ánimos.

-¿quiere hablar de eso? – pregunto sonriéndole levemente.

-¿Por qué crees eso? – imitando la sonrisa de la chica

-Pues porque es un bar hablar es lo segundo a lo que las personas vienen – comentario que saco una carcajada por parte del Uchiha.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón – dijo Itachi acomodándose en su lugar – pues la relación con mi familia no es muy buena – comenzó captando la atención de Sakura.

-Bueno eso es más normal de lo que crees.

-No, esto va mas allá que una simple etapa de rebeldía – dijo dándole un lago trago a su vaso – Yo no soy parte de esa familia.

A Sakura se le apretó la garganta, se había metido en un tema muy complicado al insistir en que el chico le contara.

-Eso no puede ser así, Itachi.

-No siempre fue así claramente.

-¿Y que lo hiso diferente? – pregunto preocupada. Itachi por su parte soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Eso es obvio – respondió con amargura en su voz – Sasuke, todo cambio cuando Sasuke apareció y le consumió la vida a mis padres y robo la mía, enviándome al olvido de la familia – apretando el vaso que tenía en sus manos y arrugando su sien.

-Itachi, tu hermano está enfermo, no creo que él haya querido apartarte de esa manera – dijo Sakura sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.

-Sírveme otro – pidió el chico alzando su vaso, Sakura titubeo, pero accedió – Eso es lo que todos dicen – dijo retomando el tema, viendo fijamente como Sakura hacia el trago –…Sasuke no tiene la culpa…,… entiéndelo, Sasuke está enfermo… – repitió el Uchiha un comentario que parecía ser un recuerdo.

-¿Y no crees que tengan razón? – cuestiono la pelirosa colocando el vaso frente a él.

-¿Sabes lo que creo? – dijo acabándose el vaso de una solo trago y golpeándolo contra la barra al acabar – creo que yo tampoco tengo la culpa… creo que no tengo porque vivir una vida cruel y llena de dolor solo porque él no puede ser feliz – su voz era tajante y rencorosa, quizás el efecto del alcohol le estaba afectando, pero no era el Itachi calmado que ella había logrado ver en ocasiones.

No quería dejarlo así en ese momento, él no venia al bar a divertirse, si no que a ahogar sus penas, pero los pedidos comenzaron a llegar nuevamente y ella debía trabajar.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? – ofreció Sakura sabiendo que la comida era un buen medio para contraatacar el efecto del alcohol.

-No, tu tranquila, solo ve a trabajar – dijo Itachi jugando con el vaso.

Tras un suspiro la chica siguió con su labor. Las horas pasaron en el bar e Itachi seguía ahí, Naruto y los demás chicos le sirvieron un par de copas más y el semblante del pelinegro dejo en evidencia que ya estaba completamente borracho. Sakura lo miraba preocupada y les dijo a sus amigos que ya no le sirvieran más tragos.

En un punto de la noche Sakura vio cuando una mujer se le acerco a Itachi y con insinuantes gestos le invito a irse con ella. Itachi dentro de su estado se dejo llevar por la mujer así que Sakura apresurada intervino.

-No te acerques a él – dijo Sakura con autoridad.

-¿Disculpa? – Dijo la mujer ofendida – por lo que me he dado cuenta él esta solo…cantinera – con tono despectivo.

-Pues él está conmigo…mujerzuela – contraataco la pelirosa – así que mejor vete – la mujer gruño y luego miro a Itachi esperando que este dijera algo.

-Ya vete de aquí barata – dijo Itachi dirigiéndose a la voluptuosa mujer, a la vez que se acercaba tambaleando a Sakura, haciendo destacar que estaba con ella.

La mujer chillo indignada y aferrándose a su cartera se largo del lugar.

-Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa – dijo Sakura mirando al alto pelinegro.

-Vamos preciosa, podemos pasarlo bien aquí – dijo Itachi tirando de Sakura para acercarla a él.

-Estás completamente borracho - dijo la pelirosa de forma acusadora – ven, vamos al baño.

Itachi se dejo llevar con una juguetona sonrisa en la cara, no había rastro del amable y educado chico que había sonrojado a Sakura, ella por su parte solo quería hacerlo reaccionar. Entraron al baño e Itachi inmediatamente tomo a Sakura con fuerza logrando alzarla y pegarla contra él.

-Para – dijo Sakura forcejeando, pero este parecía no escuchar - ¡para! – volvió a pedir, pero esta vez alzando la voz.

Luego de unos momentos de forcejeos y gritos un furioso Naruto entro al baño abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe.

-¡Aléjate de ella, imbécil! – el rubio los separo de un solo jalón y estampo a Itachi contra la pared. El pelinegro era más alto que él, pero para Naruto eso no era un problema, lo miraba con una furia intensa.

-¡Naruto, espera! – Exclamo Sakura asustada - ¡chicos, ayúdenme! – grito llamando a sus compañeros los cuales acudieron rápidamente.

Entre Kiba y Gaara lograron separar a Naruto del pelinegro, el cual lucia mareado y confundido, no tardo mucho en reaccionar y corre al escusado, donde vomito explosivamente. Sakura les hiso entender a los demás la situación, mientras ayudaba a Itachi quien se abrazaba a la taza sin poder parar de vomitar.

-Se los dije, los niños ricos son un problema – dijo Kiba rascándose la nuca.

Ya eran las 4:00 de la mañana y el lugar ya estaba casi vacío, así que se encargaron de limpiar. Sakura aun permanecía con Itachi en el baño, le limpio el rostro y la ropa, el olor a alcohol aun lo tenía impregnado y su rostro mostraba estar desorientado, pero ya se había calmado.

-Oigan chicos, creo que será mejor que lleve a Itachi a su casa yo misma – dijo Sakura sosteniendo a Itachi con dificultad.

-No te preocupes Sakura, ve tranquila – dijo Kiba – Nosotros nos encargamos de todo aquí.

-De verdad se los agradezco y disculpen las molestias, especialmente a ti Naruto – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al rubio.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti – dijo sonriendo hiperactivamente ante lo cual Sakura también sonrió.

-¿Jiraiya, hay algún problema si dejo el auto de Itachi aquí? – pregunto Sakura dirigiéndose al peliblanco.

-Para nada – respondió con la vista fija en el dinero de la caja.

Luego de despedirse de todos salió del bar y trato de conseguir un taxi, lo cual no fue difícil. Ambos se dirigieron a la casa Uchiha, Itachi balbuceaba incoherencias, pero Sakura solo procuro que este no volviera a vomitar. Cuando llegaron necesitó de la ayuda del chofer para bajar a Itachi del auto.

-No quiero mi casa, vámonos Sakura – Se lamentaba Itachi dentro de su estado de ebriedad

-Vamos Itachi, falta poco para que estás en tu cama – consolaba Sakura tratando de que el chico no se desplomara.

Toco el timbre y una soñolienta voz de hombre se escucho por el intercomunicador, era Fugaku.

-Señor Fugaku, soy Sakura

-¿Sakura? – Cuestiono el hombre sorprendido – enseguida te abro – dijo sin discutirlo más.

La chica avanzo con Itachi a cuestas y cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió la mirada de impresión se reflejo en el rostro del hombre.

-¡Itachi! – exclamo el hombre bajo su asombro, pero rápidamente corrió a ayudar a Sakura sosteniendo a su hijo.

Los tres entraron a la casa e inmediatamente se escucharon unos pasos bajar las escaleras.

-¿Fugaku, sucede algo? – pregunto Mikoto llegando a la sala principal. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a su hijo en tal estado - ¡Itachi! - grito corriendo al lado del pelinegro.

-¿Sakura, que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Fugaku sentando a su hijo en el sofá.

-Bueno él fue a beber al bar donde trabajo, las copas se le pasaron y antes de que le pasara algo preferí traerlo aquí

-¡Ay Sakura, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco! – dijo Mikoto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas abrazando al indefenso Itachi.

Entres los gritos y llantos de la mujer otros pasos más lentos y pausados se escucharon bajar las escaleras, era Sasuke.

-¿Que sucede? – pregunto aun con su semblante frio.

-Es tu hermano – respondió Fugaku - ¿Te causo problemas, Sakura?

-Casi forma una pelea en el bar, pero nada grave – respondió la chica sin querer alarmarlos, manteniendo su vista fija en Sasuke, el cual también le devolvió la mirada.

Ambos padres levantaron a su hijo para llevarlo su habitación y Sakura no supo qué hacer en ese momento, pero Mikoto no la olvido y se detuvo.

-Enseguida bajo a servirte un té, hoy te quedaras a dormir aquí – el tono de Mikoto parecía más una orden que una oferta, así que Sakura simplemente asintió.

Una vez a solas en la sala con Sasuke ambos se quedaron mirando.

-¿Estas son las cosas interesantes que suceden en tu trabajo? – pregunto Sasuke con su rostro inexpresivo.

-más o menos – dijo la chica sonriendo divertida.

-Hmp, Itachi es un idiota.

-Solo se le pasaron las copas – dijo ella restándole importancia – tanto a mí como a muchos nos ha pasado.

-Pues a mí no – contraataco el chico.

-Quizás un día arreglemos eso – dijo guiñándole el ojo. Sasuke la ignoro y a paso débil se sentó en el sofá.

En ese momento Sakura pudo contemplarlo mejor, Sasuke llevaba una camiseta blanca holgada y unos pantalones negros de una tela muy ligera, el cabello lo llevaba mas alborotado que de costumbre y sus ojeras era más marcadas de lo habitual. Él no había dormido absolutamente nada, con solo vero así Sakura era consciente de eso. Al poco rato Mikoto bajo las escaleras.

-Chicos, vamos a la cocina, les haré algo de comer – dijo la mujer haciéndoles una señal con la mano.

Los jóvenes la siguieron y se sentaron en los bancos de la barra de la cocina.

-Que lastima que te despertáramos, Sasuke – dijo Mikoto apenada. Para Sakura era increíble que la mujer no fuera realmente inconsciente del estado de Sasuke – pero me alegro que compartas aquí con nosotras – concluyó sonriente, pero Sasuke la ignoro.

Al terminar, Mikoto les sirvió. Sakura no pudo evitar comparar sus platos, a ella le habían servido un refresco y un Sándwich, mientras que a Sasuke le habían dado sopa de verduras que llegaba a ser transparente, debido a los pocos ingredientes que tenia y para beber solo tenía agua hervida frente a él, realmente poco apetitoso.

-Y dime, Sakura – hablo Mikoto nuevamente llamando la atención de Sakura - ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo en el bar? – dándole un sorbo a su té.

-Ajetreado – respondo la pelirosa dándole un bocado a su Sándwich.

-Realmente lamento los problemas que te causo Itachi, espero que no tenga consecuencias en tu trabajo.

-Oh no, no se preocupe, mi jefe lo comprendió y mis compañeros cubrieron mi turno para traerlo.

-Itachi nunca había llegado en tan mal estado a la casa – comento Mikoto, aunque parecía que se lo decía a sí misma.

-Tal vez solo tuvo un mal día – atino a decir Sakura, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que había sido un error al recordar la pelea que habían tenido Itachi y su madre. La mirada de Mikoto se ensombreció.

-Cierto – respondió la pelinegro colocándose de pie – Iré a arreglar la habitación de invitados para que te recuestes.

Luego de decir aquello Mikoto subió las escaleras dejando a Sakura y Sasuke solos en la cocina. La pelirosa volvió mirar a Sasuke quien tomaba su sopa entre difíciles y amargos bocados.

-¿Quieres mi Sándwich? – ofreció Sakura extendiéndoselo a Sasuke.

-Soy alérgico al tomate – Rechazó, pero Sakura le quito el tomate y se lo volvió a ofrecer – enserio Sakura, me prohíben comer esas cosas – insistió con expresión de fastidio.

-Bueno ahógate con tu rica sopa – dijo con sarcasmo dándole una gran mordida a su sándwich

-Sakura, ya tengo lista tu habitación – dijo Mikoto entrando a la cocina.

-Gracias Mikoto-san, será mejor que me vaya a acostar – dijo parándose de su asiento llevándose en la mano lo que le quedaba de Sándwich – Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Sakura – se despidió Mikoto con una sonrisa – gracias por todo, descansa.

Por un momento Sakura espero que Sasuke también se despidiera, pero este solo la ignoro. Lo último que escucho antes de retirarse fue la voz de Mikoto ordenando a Sasuke irse a dormir.

Entro a la habitación que sabía era la de huéspedes, Mikoto le había puesto sabanas limpias y sobre la cama le había dejado una camiseta para dormir y unos pantalones algo grandes de tela ligera, seguramente eran de Sasuke. Aunque la habitación lucia acogedora, estaba sumamente fría debido tanto al poco uso como al horrible clima que había afuera. Sin nada más que hacer se cambio de ropa y se metió a la cama.

Sakura trato de dormir, debía dormir, pero no podía, quizás era porque estaba en una casa ajena o porque había vivido una situación muy rara ese día, pero sin importar porque fuera simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Rodo por toda cama buscando una posición mas cómoda, se sentó al borde de la cama y ya frustrada se paró. Miro por la ventana, el oscuro cielo estaba nublado impidiendo ver la luna. La chica camino fuera de la habitación dirigiéndose al baño, quizás mojándose la cara calmaría las molestias que tenia, en su trayecto pudo ver la luz encendida que provenía de la habitación de Sasuke.

Se dirigió a la habitación del pelinegro y empujo la puerta, ya que estaba levemente abierta, trato de ser sigilosa, pero su presencia no paso desapercibida.

-¿Qué haces ahí? – hablo la fría voz de Sasuke.

-Bueno yo, no podía dormir – respondo Sakura entrando a la habitación.

-¿Y cuál es mi problema? – dijo siendo mezquino.

-No seas así, Idiota – dijo la chica molesta – tampoco puedes dormir, ¿Qué problema hay en que te haga compañía? – propuso sentándose en la cama cruzando las piernas. Sasuke no dijo nada, tampoco siguió protestando, así que Sakura no se movió de su lugar. - ¿Por qué no podías dormir?

-Es rara vez cuando duermo por las noches – respondió Sasuke inexpresivo.

-¿Por qué, que es lo que te molesta?

-Dudo que tú puedas dormir con constantes dolores y nauseas – dijo escrutando con la mirada a la chica, la cual se golpeo mentalmente por preguntar.

-Bueno eso explica que estés tan cansado en el día

Ambos guardaron silencio con la vista fija en puntos indefinidos de la habitación, la compañía del otro no era la más cómoda, un tenso ambiente inundaba el lugar.

-Ya me duele la vista – dijo Sasuke acomodándose en la cama.

-¿Quieres que apague la luz? – pregunto Sakura, recibiendo un pequeño cabeceo en señal de afirmación por parte de Sasuke. Ella apago la luz de la pequeña lámpara y se volvió a sentar en su posición anterior a los pies de la cama.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí? – cuestiono Sasuke con voz dura.

-Ya te dije que no puedo dormir, además no te molestare – se defendió la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos, Sasuke solo guardo silencio.

Sakura suspiro con pesadez y esperando que el Uchiha no la regañara se recostó a los pies de la cama con la vista puesta en el techo y para su suerte Sasuke no dijo nada.

-Pareciera que los dos quedamos igual de solos por las noches – dijo Sakura sin moverse de su posición. Sasuke aparento no escucharla, pero ella continuo – Aquí es tan silencioso como en mi apartamento de noche – pero nada, no había ninguna respuesta por parte del chico – hoy estuve pensando en ti – confeso sintiéndose muy nerviosa.

Ella no lo vio, pero Sasuke abrió sus ojos de golpe y un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Aunque no lo creas se extraña tu compañía, mas en aquellos momentos en el bar en los que solo quiero un momento de silencio – bromeo acompañado de una risita y volvió a soltar otra risita cuando Sasuke lanzo un gruñido – pero más que tu silencio me gusta tu compañía – hablando esta vez en un tono serio – a veces eres realmente un idiota, pero eres especial para mí.

Sasuke se mantuvo en su postura sin querer hablar, nunca lo habían puesto en aquella situación, nunca había escuchado palabras con tanto afecto. Su madre muchas veces le había dicho que era especial, que lo quería, que era perfecto, pero era muy diferente a lo que le decía Sakura, su madre siempre implementaba la lastima en sus palabras, pero aquella chica no.

-Eres muy masoquista si crees que yo soy cariñoso contigo – dijo Sasuke girándose lentamente para contemplar a la pelirosa recostada a sus pies.

-Pues eres real y con eso basta – dijo ella volteando su cuerpo de lado encontrando la mirada de Sasuke – eres realmente molesto…pero real. – y Sasuke que volvió a estremecer.

Esta vez la chica se acerco mas a él y puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sasuke la cual era cubierta por la ropa de cama e hiso un patrón sin querer incomodarlo.

-Yo también estuve ahí Sasuke, yo también viví y recibí la lastima de los demás, esa sonrisa de compasión, esos abrazos que me mostraban lo sola que estaba, los te quiero falsos que buscaban apaciguar una pena que nunca se iría.

Sasuke se incorporo levemente en la cama con la vista fija en la mano de la pelirosa que apenas lo rosaba, ella tenía razón, era exactamente lo que él sentía y eso lo descolocaba más que nunca.

-¿Acaso buscas hacerme llorar? – cuestiono Sasuke toscamente. Sakura soltó una risita divertida.

-Solo quiero que entiendas que no deseo fastidiarte.

-¿Segura? , porque es todo lo que has hecho por el momento – el pelinegro la molestaba aun cuando ella quería abrir su corazón así que le dio una fuerte palmada en la pierna al chico.

-Eres un idiota Uchiha, yo solo…

-Sakura ya deja de hablar estupideces – la interrumpió enfrentado directamente la mirada de la chica - no soy idiota, no tienes que explícame cada actitud que tienes conmigo, pero yo no soy alguien sensible que te vaya a dar la gracias por cada sonrisa que me des al día. Tú puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana y yo… yo trataré de no hacértelo tan difícil – finalizó desviando la vista, era una porquería ser comprensible.

-Sasuke… - susurro la chica bajo su asombro – si… creo, creo que podría funcionar – dijo sonriéndole.

-Hmp – gruño acomodándose nuevamente en la cama – trataré de dormir un poco.

-Sí, está bien – dijo Sakura sentándose en la cama, era hora de que se fuera a la otra habitación, pero cuando se iba a poner de pie una almohada le golpeo la cabeza.

-Quédate un rato– dijo Sasuke desde su lugar.

-¿Por qué? – cuestiono la pelirosa y Sasuke dudo en responder.

-Tu compañía no es tan mala – admitió molesto – de todas formas no estas cómoda en la otra habitación – no se diferenciaba en la oscuridad, pero su rostro estaba de los mil colores.

Sakura no quiso burlarse de él, era lo más lindo que Sasuke había hecho por ella en el tiempo que llevaba ahí.

-Creo que si haremos que esto funcione – dijo Sakura acomodándose nuevamente a los pies de la cama con la cabeza recostada en la almohada que Sasuke le había lanzado. Y ahí se quedó, contemplando la oscuridad de la habitación, Sasuke no le volvió a decirle nada, pero estaba muy cómoda ahí, la tensión se había ido y la compañía del joven la calmaba. Después de un rato asumió que Sasuke se había dormido por lo pausado de su respiración, noto que el sol comenzaba a salir y pronto los demás se levantarían, no quería que la encontraran en la cama del Uchiha así que se levanto con cuidado de no meter bulla.

La casa aun estaba en silencio, era día domingo y aquel día no le correspondió trabajar en la casa Uchiha, así que pronto se iría a descansa a su casa. Bajo las escaleras y en su recorrido pensó en Itachi, no quería ser él cuando despertara.

Cuando llego al primer piso escucho los sollozos provenientes de la sala, avanzo con paso dudoso, no quería interrumpir, pero solo le basto acercarse un poco más para darse cuenta que se trataba de Mikoto quien lloraba desconsoladamente en el sofá

-Mikoto-san – llamo Sakura acercándose a la mujer.

-Oh querida, discúlpame no te sentí – se excuso secando sus lagrimas.

-Mikoto-san, ya no finja – dijo la pelirosa colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la pelinegra y ante esto Mikoto volvió a sucumbir en su dolor.

-¡Ay Sakura! – Exclamo rompiendo en llanto – estoy tan cansada… todo esto, Sasuke enfermo, Itachi es un rebelde, Fugaku cada vez está menos en casa y yo ya no se qué hacer – confesó aferrándose al cuerpo de Sakura – Itachi tenía razón… esta familia está rota – dijo entre lagrimas.

Sakura no supo que responder así que solo la abrazo, la abrazo y la dejo llorar para que la mujer liberara toda esa pena acumulada.

-Adelante Mikoto, llore todo lo que quiera – dijo Sakura acariciando la nuca de la mujer – todo estará bien – esta vez no la dejaría como lo había hecho el día anterior.

Esa familia tenía más problemas que un hijo enfermo, aquella familia estaba rota y cada integrante se había sucumbido en sus propias penas sin apoyarse mutuamente, los problemas estaban fuera de control…y no estaba segura si ella podría hacer algo por ellos.

 ** _...Próximo capitulo: Viviendo la noche_**

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora**

 **Si tengo respuesta de ustedes, comentarios, mensajes, etc...pronto me verán aquí con un nuevo capitulo, así que queda en ustedes**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Bye!**


	5. Viviendo la noche

**Hola Bitches! jajaj Soy tan feliz por sus comentarios, tuve tantas respuestas hermosas de su parte que me motivaron a escribir rápidamente este capitulo, son las cuatro de la mañana en mi país y debo levantarme a las nueve, pero necesitaba subirlo**

 **Agradecerles** **de todo corazón por opiniones y comentarios tan lindos hacia mi trabajo, así que sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo que espero les guste.**

* * *

 _ **Viviendo la noche**_

 _ **...**_

Los días pasaron y solo vagos recuerdos quedaban de los malos sucesos de aquella noche, al parecer los Uchiha habían preferido olvidar lo sucedido con Itachi y Mikoto volvió a ocultar su pena bajo capas y capas de maquillaje.

Mikoto le había informado a Sakura que aquella noche no llegaría dormir a su casa ya que debía acompañar a Fugaku a una junta y se quedarían en un hotel cercano, Itachi llegaría para recibir a Sasuke así que ella podría irse tranquila al bar.

-Odio la polenta – dijo Sasuke quien se mantenía sentado en la barra de la cocina observando a Sakura cocinar.

-Vaya, si que tomaron tu opinión a la hora de crear este menú – se burló Sakura enfocada en lo que hacía.

-Y vaya que si – dijo Kushina soltando una risa – solo mira toda la polenta guardada en esta alacena.

Kushina no terminaba de caer en su asombro, no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera ahí, menos el hecho de que él hablara, nunca lo había visto tan cómodo y comunicativo como lo estaba ahora junto a Sakura. Y ahí estaban, los tres en la cocina hablando de trivialidades. Sakura y Kushina ya se tenían más confianza, así que las bromas entre ellas no podían faltar, por su lado Sasuke las observaba, comentaba y respondía cada vez que ellas le hablaban.

-Sasuke-chan, creo que has subido un poco de peso – comentó Kushina secando la losa que acababa de lavar.

-Tienes razón, Kushina – apoyo Sakura sonriendo – y me alegra, estaba esquelético.

-Hmp – musito Sasuke mirándolas con enojo – no es problema suyo – amabas mujeres se miraron y se rieron.

La casa había cobrado un brillo, un ambiente especial y eso Sasuke lo podía sentir. Ya no le molestaba bajar, lo cual antes le era un fastidio, odiaba bajar buscando compañía y que solo estuviera el televisor y un sofá vacio, pero ahora estaba Sakura, sabía que cada vez que saliera de esa habitación estaría esa cabellera rosa llenando el lugar y eso lo hacía sentir acogido, ahora solo comía en su habitación cuando de verdad su débil cuerpo se lo imponía.

-Hola – saludo Itachi entrando a la cocina – vaya si que hay vida aquí – comento viéndolos a todo en la cocina con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente Sasuke se puso de pie.

-Sakura, llévame la comida a la habitación – dijo saliendo de la cocina pasando de largo a Itachi. El ambiente rápidamente se entristeció.

-Lo siento… no quería incomodar – se lamento Itachi bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes – dijo Sakura sonriéndole – él solo es muy orgulloso.

-¿Quieres algo de comer Itachi-chan? – ofreció Kushina de forma sumamente maternal.

-No, muchas gracias Kushina, pero debo irme – informo dándoles una última sonrisa, era todo un seductor con aquella sonrisa.

-Espera Itachi – lo detuvo Sakura luego de que salió del sueño romántico que le producía la sonrisa de Itachi – recuerda que hoy debes quedarte con Sasuke.

-No te preocupes Sakura, volveré pronto – dijo perdiéndose de la vista de ambas mujeres.

Y no fue así…Eran las 20:30pm y ni rastro de Itachi, Sakura se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala bajo la mirada de fastidio de Sasuke.

-¿Puedes quedarte tranquila? – Pidió el chico con molestia – era obvio que no vendría.

-Pero es que no entiendes, yo debo irme, ya debería ir en el autobús – dijo desesperada mirando el reloj.

-Entonces vete, yo estaré bien

-¡¿Estás loco?! No te dejare aquí – sentencio cruzándose de brazos, Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros.

Dejo pasar 20 minutos más y nada, ya no podía esperar mas, Jiraiya contaba con ella aquella noche ya que habría una despedida de solteras y el lugar seria un caos, no podía faltar.

-Suficiente, no puedo esperar más – dijo poniéndose de pie por enésima vez.

-Pues ya vete de una vez – gruño Sasuke fastidiado – me tienes estresado, puedo quedarme solo, no sé porque te haces tanto problema.

-Oh no señor… no te quedaras solo – dijo parándose firmemente frente a Sasuke – tu vendrás conmigo – Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron desmesuradamente y su boca quedo abierta.

Y Ahí estaban ambos, montados en el auto bus camino al bar. El autobús estaba repleto y Sasuke solo quería escapar de ese lugar, jamás habían cruzado su espacio personal de esa forma y eso que Sakura había logrado que le dieran un asiento, ella iba parada junto a él siendo aplastada por la multitud.

Hacia frio, era cierto, pero Sakura había exagerado, lo había obligado a colocarse dos suéter, el pantalón más grueso que tenia y una bufanda que le cubría la mitad del rostro. Se sorprendió a él mismo cediendo a las peticiones de la pelirosa, no es que fuera porque ella se lo ordenaba, si no que no podía salir del asombro de poder salir, es más, de querer salir.

-¿Vas bien? – pregunto Sakura con preocupación.

\- Tranquila, no me voy a morir si eso te hace sentir mejor – respondió toscamente el chico – además llevas el botiquín completo en ese bolso.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su parada Sakura tomo a Sasuke con fuerza y lo aferro a ella hasta avanzar a la puerta, bajo a Sasuke con sumo cuidado y él mismo era cuidadoso de cada paso que daba. Caminaron a paso lento hasta el bar y entraron reconfortándose con el calor que había ahí adentro.

El lugar estaba especialmente decorado para la despedida de solteras que habría, aun no había clientes, pero ya estaba todo listo.

-¡Sakura-chan! – grito un rubio de ojos azules desde la barra.

-Naruto, chicos, hola – Saludo la pelirosa acercándose junto a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué te retrasaste? – pregunto Gaara.

-Emm bueno, un pequeño inconveniente – dijo mirando disimuladamente a Sasuke, quien miraba a los muchachos con suma frialdad – les presento a Sasuke Uchiha – presento empujando levemente al pelinegro para que saludara.

-Hmp – murmuro Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sakura-chan, él no es el chico al que cuidas? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

-El mismo – aseguro Sakura sonriente - y nos acompañara esta noche.

Los tres muchachos se quedaron asombrados, pero no dijeron nada.

-Ven Sasuke, siéntate aquí mientras yo voy a cambiarme – dijo guiándolo a una de las sillas de la barra.

-Ya déjame, yo puedo solo – dijo Sasuke toscamente soltándose el agarre de la chica.

Sin ofuscarlo mas, Sakura lo dejo ahí y fue por su mandil y una blusa negra manga larga. Sasuke se quito la bufanda y se apoyo en la barra, su postura seria e indiferente hacia que los demás no supieran si hablarle o no.

-Me llamo Naruto – se presento el rubio tomando la iniciativa, pero fue directamente ignorado por Sasuke – Sakura-chan me dijo que no hablabas mucho – insistió mientras repasaba las copas con su paño.

-Bueno entonces ve a molestar a tu Sakura-chan – respondió el Uchiha con voz fría y tosca.

-Wow, pero que humor – se burlo Kiba acercándose a ambos – quizás un trago te ayudaría.

-Ya déjenlo tranquilo – interfirió la voz de Sakura pasando al otro lado de la barra.

-Solo tratábamos de ser amables con el chico, Sakura – dijo Kiba con una sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Ah sí? Mejor preocúpate de no tirar ese vodka que tienes ahí – respondió la chica dándole una palmada en la nuca a Kiba, el cual rió.

Los chicos siguieron su trabajo y Sakura saco todas las copas que debía preparar colocándolas en el lado de la barra que estaba Sasuke para así poder acompañarlo.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? – ofreció Sakura al pelinegro. Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza y siguió con su postura, apoyando el mentón sobre sus puños.

-No hay mucha gente aquí – comento Sasuke al ver que Sakura ya no insistiría en una conversación. Él tal vez no se daba cuenta, pero Sakura lo había hecho mucho más comunicativo.

-Es que aún es temprano, a esta hora preparamos todo lo necesario para el servicio. Además hoy habrá una gran despedida de solteras, esto será un caos.

-Créeme Sasuke, te divertirás viendo como la gente se pone con un par de copas – dijo Naruto tratando de incluirse en la conversación, hasta acarreo su trabajo junto al de Sakura – las mujeres se vuelven locas.

-No recuerdo que tú tengas un gran control con el alcohol, Naruto – dijo Sakura burlonamente – la última vez que tomó, él y Kiba terminaron bailando arriba de la tarima solo en ropa interior – relató a Sasuke con una expresión divertida.

-No eras necesario que se lo dijeras, Sakura-chan – regaño Naruto con un divertido puchero en la cara.

-Aun me rio cuando veo el video – dijo Gaara desde el otro lado de la barra – nos haríamos buen dinero publicándolo en internet – siendo apoyado por Sakura.

-¿Y tu bebes? – pregunto Naruto dirigiéndose a Sasuke, pero el pelinegro solo desvió la mirada.

-Él se divierte con otras cosas – se apresuro a responder Sakura para no incomodar al Uchiha.

-Pues sirvámosle un vaso al chico – dijo Kiba apresurándose a preparar un trago.

Sasuke no se opuso, en su interior le ardía el estomago por probar un trago, el nunca había bebido alcohol y tampoco esperaba alguna vez poder hacerlo ya que su mamá no lo dejaría. Antes de recibir el vaso miro a Sakura esperando alguna protesta por parte de ella.

-Adelante – dijo Sakura al comprender la mirada de Sasuke – de todas formas tomaste la medicina hace un buen rato así que no habrá problema.

-No necesito tu aprobación de todas formas – dijo Sasuke tomando el vaso que Kiba le tendió, él no se dejaría ver como un bebe en frente de ellos.

El pelinegro bebido un sorbo de su vaso y enseguida pudo sentir como su garganta le ardía, no pudo evitar toser, era muy fuerte. De todas formas lo siguió bebiendo lentamente y Sakura no podía evitar mirarlo mientras lo hacía.

-No es necesario que lo bebas todo si no quieres – dijo la pelirosa sonriéndole.

-Estoy bien.

Paso un rato y el lugar comenzó a llenarse, había clientela, pero el bar era mayormente acaparado por aquellas que venían a celebrar la despedida de solteras. Los chicos del bar entre ellos Sakura comenzaron a realizar los pedidos a gran velocidad, él desde su puesto vio todo con fascinación, ellos eran muy agiles y parecía que su relación era muy cercana ya que se bromeaban y reían juntos. También se fijo en el lugar, todos disfrutaban de la noche, cada uno en su onda, nadie estaba atento constantemente de él y eso le pareció maravilloso, por primera vez él era uno más entre la multitud y no el enfermo al que todos veían con lastima.

Desde sus lugares Sakura, Naruto, Kiba y Gaara veían divertidos como Jiraiya se subía a la tarima dispuesto a dirigir el evento.

-Es el viejo más loco que veras – dijo Sakura a Sasuke refiriéndose al peliblanco. Sasuke miraba todo el espectáculo con el rostro inexpresivo como una máscara que no pensaba quitar – Oye avísame si te sientes mal, ¿bien? – Sasuke solo cabeceo en señal de afirmación, luego ambos volvieron a enfocar su vista en Jiraiya

-Buenas noches hermosas mujeres, sean bienvenidas a una noche de ensueños – comenzó hablando Jiraiya con emoción y teatralidad – Hoy una de ustedes se despide de la codiciada vida de solteros, pero nos encargaremos de despedirla como se merece. ¡Así que démosle la bienvenida a estos dos hombres que las harán gritar! – solo basto que dijera eso para que las mujeres presentes comenzaran a gritar como locas.

El telón se abrió y dos hombres sumamente apuestos salieron en atuendos muy sensuales, uno era un pelirrojo de cabellera alborotada y el otro un rubio de pelo largo amarrado en una coleta. La música lleno el lugar y ambos hombres comenzaron a bailar de manera sexy e insinuante. Las mujeres se pararon de sus puestos y se acercaron al borde de la tarima tratando de tocar a ambos chicos.

-Pero mira que vulgares – dijo Kiba entre risas.

-Ya quisieras que te siguieran así, Kiba – dijo Sakura burlándose.

-Esas mujeres son estúpidas – dijo Sasuke ganándose la atención de todos.

-Te apoyo – habló Gaara asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Solo se divierten – comento Sakura sonriendo divertida.

Mientras ellos hablaban Ino se acerco a la barra.

-Chicos, les tengo un pedido – dijo la rubia apoyándose en la barra luego de entregar la comanda. Rápidamente su vista se enfoco en Sasuke, podía haber pasado por cualquier cliente, pero el hecho de que su rostro tenía una expresión cansada y enferma, además de que estaba tan cerca de Sakura le hizo duda.

-Ino te presento a Sasuke, es amigo mío – presento Sakura al ver la mirada que Ino le dirigió al chico.

-Hola guapo– saludo la chica extendiendo su mano, pero Sasuke la rechazó.

-Hmp – gruño el Uchiha en respuesta. Ino frunció el ceño indignada, pero se calmo al ver mas detalladamente a Sasuke, era evidente que le había parecido apuesto.

-Tu amigo es muy apuesto, Sakura – dijo Ino sentándose junto a Sasuke.

Sakura frunció el ceño al reconocer las intenciones de Ino, le molestaba ver como su amiga intentaba acosar a Sasuke y este solo se mantenía inexpresivo. Ino era su amiga de hace mucho tiempo y sabia como jugaba con los chicos, no iba a permitir que le hiciera eso a Sasuke.

-Déjalo tranquilo – dijo Sakura con ligero enfado.

-Ay, pero si no lo estoy molestando ¿cierto Sasuke-kun?– dijo Ino con voz coqueta.

Sasuke desde su lugar noto el tono de voz y postura que había adquirido Sakura, era casi obvio que se había molestado cuando la rubia se le había acercado y le pareció sumamente divertido e interesante. Luego de ver que la pelirosa se plantaba con autoridad frente a ellos llego a la conclusión que Sakura le debía unas cuantas por molestarlo con frecuentes comentarios en casa, así que si esta situación le molestaba a ella, él jugaría.

-Cierto – respondió Sasuke con una media sonrisa. Sakura inmediatamente echo humo por las orejas al escuchar esa respuesta del chico – Mucho gusto… ¿Ino? – cuestiono dudoso al no recordar el nombre de la chica.

-Si – dijo Ino con una risita juguetona.

Si eso quería lo dejaría, así que Sakura se dio media vuelta y sin decir nada más se alejo hasta donde estaban los chicos preparando el pedido de Ino y se enfoco en ayudarlos.

Ino le continuo hablando a Sasuke tratando de que este le pusiera atención, pero Sasuke no escucho ni una palabra que decía la rubia, todo su enfoque estaba en Sakura, no apartaba la vista de la pelirosa y miraba cada movimiento y expresión que ella ponía. Sakura aun mantenía el ceño fruncido y eso él lo noto, realmente espera que ella le discutiera o le dijera alguna broma ya que en la casa sus discusiones a veces eran interminables, pero estaba vez parecía realmente molesta y decidida a ignorarlo

-Sakura – llamo Sasuke desde su posición ignorando olímpicamente el relato de Ino – dame otro trago – pidió de manera autoritaria.

-¿Tienes aunque sea para pagar? – respondió ella desde el otro lado de la barra.

-Hmp – murmuro molesto frunciendo el ceño.

-Ay vamos Sakura, dale un trago al chico – dijo Jiraiya llegando junto a ellos – esta noche ganaremos tanto que las cosas estarán muy bien.

-Estoy ocupada con el pedido de Ino, Jiraiya – dijo Sakura molesta.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, nosotros lo terminamos – dijo Naruto sonriendo hiperactivamente. Sakura no pudo evitar maldecirlo internamente.

-Bien – accedió de mala gana. Hiso el trago bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, quien sonreía de forma arrogante.

Los chicos le entregaron el pedido listo a Ino y ella se paró de su lugar.

-No vemos luego, Sasuke-kun – se despidió la rubia con voz melosa y coqueta, pero fue cruelmente ignorada, Sasuke ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada ya que estaba plenamente enfocado en Sakura como para ponerle atención a ella.

-Aquí tienes – dijo Sakura poniendo el vaso listo frente a Sasuke.

-Hmp – respondió el chico dándole un sorbo al trago – por lo menos eres buena en esto – comento refiriéndose a la bebida.

-Sí, lástima que Ino no sepa hacerla – dijo ella con tono despectivo. Ese comentario tomo de sorpresa a Sasuke, pero cuando iba a responde Naruto los interrumpió.

-¡Sakura-chan, mira a ese idiota! – exclamo el rubio apuntando a uno de los bailarines.

Sakura volteo a ver de qué se trataba y se encontró con la escena de un pelirrojo pasado por encima de las mesas bailando y quitándose la ropa, mientras todas las mujeres gritaban y coreaban su nombre.

-¡Sasori! – se escuchaba el nombre del hombre por todo el lugar.

Luego el chico salto de la mesa en la que se encontraba y avanzó entre las mujeres agarrándolas de las cinturas, las apegaba a él y luego de un sensual movimiento las soltaba. No se quedaba más que un par de segundo con alguna, simplemente las tocaba a todas y parecía que las volvía locas.

-¡Él elegirá solo a la mejor! – grito el otro bailarín desde el escenario.

El bailarín cuyo nombre era Sasori, siguió con su espectáculo, hasta que su vista se enfoco en la linda barista de pelo rosa y sin dudar avanzo hacia ella.

-Oigan, viene para acá – dijo Kiba riéndose divertido.

Luego las expresiones de todos, incluso la de Sasuke cambió cundo el bailarín estiro su mano por sobre la barra tomando la de Sakura.

-Hola, preciosa – hablo con voz seductora y en un ágil movimiento paso por encima de la barra quedando pegado a Sakura.

-Ho...hola – tartamudeo la pelirosa completamente descolocada.

-¿Bailas conmigo? – ofreció el chico acercando su rostro al de la ojijade. Él no se percató, pero una mirada asesina lo ataco por la espalda, directa de los ojos Uchiha.

-No…no espera – se negó ella siendo arrastrada sutilmente por el pelirrojo.

-¡Anda, Sakura! – Exclamo Jiraiya emocionado – esto si será un espectáculo – y corrió a tomar nuevamente el micrófono.

Sin poder evitarlo Sakura fue arrastrada hasta el escenario donde también fue recibida por el rubio de pelo largo.

-Déjenme presentarles a esta bella muchacha que los deleitara con un sensual baile ¡Sakura! – presento Jiraiya al público. Esta vez todo el público masculino presente se volvió loco, aquellos que solo habían ido por unas copas también se llevarían un buen espectáculo.

Ambos bailarines se colocaron a ambos lados de Sakura y comenzaron a bailarle pegando sus cuerpos al de ella.

-Baila con nosotros, muñeca – le dijo el rubio al oído.

-Deidara y yo haremos que la pases bien – hablo el otro chico buscando los ojos de la pelirosa.

-Oigan, yo no soy parte del espectáculo, yo solo hago los tragos – dijo Sakura tratando de zafarse de la situación

-Pues que mejor que divertirse en el trabajo – insistió Deidara.

Ella tenía claro que Sasuke la estaría viendo, tenía claro que en algún momento Sasuke la atacaría con esto, pero maldijo todo aquello y se divirtió como siempre lo hacía con sus amigos. Siguió el ritmo de la música junto a Deidara y Sasori quienes totalmente complacidos recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos.

Sasuke desde su lugar veía toda la escena con ira y rencor, Sakura lo había dejado ahí como un estúpido mientras bailaba con dos desconocidos, ni siquiera era porque debía trabajar, era por estar con dos tipos y la furia lo inundo. De repente la realidad lo golpeo, él no debía estar ahí, él en ese momento tenía que estar en su casa acostado en su cama y lejos de toda esa multitud…lejos de Sakura. No era consciente de la cara que tenía en aquel momento, tampoco de que apretaba con tal fuerza el vaso que su mano se tornaba de color morado y mucho menos de que era observado atentamente por los chicos de la barra.

-¿Oye Sasuke, te sientes bien? – Pregunto Naruto preocupado – estas sudando mucho.

El pelinegro estaba completamente bañado en sudor y cundo se dio cuenta de eso su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, su respiración se agito y la vista se le comenzó a nublar. Estaba sintiéndose horrible y el ambiente tan sofocante empeoraba todo.

-Déjenme – respondió jadeando – me quiero largar – parándose de su asiento y encaminándose hacia el escenario.

-¿Creen que sea buena idea dejarlo ir? – dijo Naruto preocupado.

-No se – dijo Kiba encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés.

Sasuke avanzo solo entre el público, sus pasos eran lentos y poco firmes, la respiración cada vez se le agitaba mas y sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería. Su único objetivo era llegar donde estaba Sakura y largarse de ahí.

-Sakura – llamo con voz cansada, la cual se perdió entre el bullicio del lugar - ¡Sakura! – grito esta vez con frustración.

Sakura quien bailaba libremente entre ambos hombres alcanzo a escuchar una débil voz que la llamaba y rápidamente salió de su trance, busco con la mirada entre el público y logro encontrar a Sasuke con un aspecto horrendo. Su cuerpo se paralizó, era obvio para ella que él se sentía mal, ya lo había visto antes, de un solo salto bajo de la tarima y corrió hacia el chico.

-Dios, Sasuke te ves horrendo – dijo la pelirosa preocupada.

-Sácame de aquí – dijo el chico entre jadeos, con el ceño fruncido.

Ella no lo discutió más y afirmando al Uchiha se encamino hasta la barra.

-Chicos no me puedo quedar, Sasuke se siente mal – informo sacándose el mandil dejándolo sobre la barra. Los tres muchachos no se opusieron y se despidieron del Uchiha procurando su mejora.

Sakura y Sasuke se dirigieron a la salida y justo cuando iban a salir un grito se escucho desde el escenario.

-¡Preciosa, no te vayas! – grito Deidara haciéndole señas. Sakura ni siquiera se molesto en responder, pero Sasuke le devolvió una mirada fulminante al rubio, quien frunció el ceño al no ser tomado en cuenta por la pelirosa y extrañado por la actitud del pelinegro.

Ya fuera del bar el frio viento los golpeó, debido al calor de sus cuerpos aquella frisa los refrescó, especialmente a Sasuke que finalmente pudo respirar con más calma.

-Caminemos despacio, no es difícil conseguir un taxi a esta hora – dijo mirando con preocupación al chico.

-Lástima que te arruine la fiesta, ¿no? – dijo Sasuke con voz acida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No pensé que fueras tan vulgar para hacer eso - sus palabras eran tan toscas que golpearon duramente a Sakura.

-Y yo no pensé que tú fueras tan coqueto – contraataco la chica sintiéndose ofendida.

-No sé de que hablas, tú fuiste la que se subió a bailar con dos bastardos – esta vez alzo más la voz.

-Pues tú no eres ningún ángel, te pusiste muy amigable con Ino.

-si no te hubieras puesto tan rara y no me hubieras ignorados, habrías notado que ni siquiera le hable – dijo encarando a Sakura – ¡en cambio tu sí que hiciste muchos con esos dos! – subió a tal punto la voz que su respiración volvió a agitarse y su cuerpo se tambaleo sintiéndose débil.

-¡Sasuke, cálmate! – Exclamo Sakura sujetándolo con firmeza – te sentirás peor si sigues alterándote así.

-Déjame, estoy bien – respondió parándose por sí solo quitando las manos de Sakura.

-No sé porque te pones así – dijo ella preocupada - ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que hiciera eso?

-¿Lo que hagas tu?, ¿crees que me importa lo que hagas tu?... ¡No me importas en lo absoluto! – Grito frunciendo el ceño - ¡me molesta que me trajeras a este lugar solo para ver como haces un espectáculo como ese! Yo no tengo nada que ver con tus trabajos, no tengo porque aguantar escenas vulgares como esas en un sitio tan repugnante.

-¡Te lleve porque no tenía otra opción! – se defendió Sakura atónita por las palabras de Sasuke.

-Pues ese no es mi problema, fue tu decisión tomar el trabajo en mi casa, renuncia si no te gusta – no midió cuan hirientes fueron sus palabras

Sakura no discutió mas, solo lo observo y suspiro resignada.

-Tienes razón…nunca debí traerte aquí, discúlpame – dijo arrepentida.

Sasuke relajo su rostro, él sabía que no se arrepentía de haber venido, es más, le agradecía haberlo traído, pero no esperaba tener que presenciar una escena como esa. Desde que la conoció él vio a Sakura como alguien similar a si mismo ya que se relacionaron dentro del mismo contexto y habitad, nunca la había visto compartiendo con otras personas, lo último que esperaba es que al hacerlo esa fuera la primera actitud que tendría ella y simplemente no la acepto y explotó.

-Vamos, te llevare a casa- dijo Sakura alzando el brazo para detener un taxi que se aproximaba. Cuando este se detuvo subió a Sasuke primero siendo sumamente cuidadosa y una vez arriba los dos el vehículo se puso en marcha.

Durante el camino ella miro todo el tiempo por la ventana, no quería tener ningún contacto físico con él, así que se mantuvo en esa posición, Sasuke tampoco pareció interesado en su atención. Cuando llegaron a la casa Uchiha no había nadie, ni rastro de Itachi. Sakura encendió las luces y se percato que Sasuke ya se dirigía a su habitación.

-Debes comer algo antes de dormir – dijo deteniendo al chico.

-No tengo hambre

-Pues también bebiste así que necesitamos que los rastro de alcohol de disipen de tu cuerpo y la comida es una buena opción – explico haciéndole señas para que la siguiera a la cocina.

Luego de gruñir Sasuke la siguió. En la cocina Sakura le preparo algo liviano, Sasuke miraba con desinterés por la ventana y la pelirosa no podía evitar enviarle miradas furtivas.

-Ya no sigas molesto – pidió Sakura tomando por sorpresa al chico.

-Ya te dije que no me importa lo que hagas – respondió Sasuke.

Ella iba a seguir insistiendo, pero el timbre los interrumpió, ambos se miraron con interrogación en sus rostros y la pelirosa fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¿Será Itachi? – cuestionó.

-No seas tonta, Itachi tiene llaves, es su casa – respondió Sasuke con voz arrogante.

Sin discutirlo más Sakura se paro y respondió al comunicador.

-Hola, ¿Quién es?

-¡Sakura-chan! Soy yo – respondieron del otro lado.

-¡Naruto! – exclamo la chica sorprendida.

-¡Ábreme que hace frio! – pidió con la voz temblorosa.

Sakura no dijo nada más y abrió el gran portón, camino rápido la puerta y la abrió viendo como el rubio ingresaba a la propiedad.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – cuestiono Sakura cuando tuvo al chico frente a ella. Ella sabía que Naruto conocía la zona porque él la acompaño a dejar el auto de Itachi cuando este se quedo en el bar, pero el rubio no conocía la casa específicamente.

-Recordaba la zona y el mismo taxista ubicaba la casa – respondió Naruto sonriendo hiperactivamente frotando su cuerpo.

-Y dime ¿paso algo?

-Dejaste tu bolso en el bar y cuando lo revise me fije que habían muchas medicinas e inhaladores dentro – explico mostrando el bolso – pensé que Sasuke los podría necesitar.

-¡Naruto, me salvaste! Estas cosas son muy importantes – dijo la pelirosa con gran alivio – los había olvidado por completo y Sasuke los necesita. – como si hubiera sido llamado el mismo Sasuke hiso presencia en la sala.

-¿Quién era, Sakura? – pregunto el Uchiha.

\- Es Naruto – respondió a la vez que el rubio saludaba energéticamente con la mano – me trajo mi bolso con tus medicinas.

-Eres una tonta – dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido – cómo pudiste dejar mi medicina.

-Claro, lo dices ahora, después de que debo obligarte para que las tomes – contraataco la chica, pero Naruto los interrumpió.

-Oigan chicos antes de que sigan, ¿les importaría si comiera algo?, es que muero de hambre – dijo sobándose el estomago con lastima.

-Claro Naruto, no hay problema – se apresuro a decir Sakura – estaba preparando algo para Sasuke, así que enseguida te hago algo a ti también, espérenme aquí.

Sakura se dirigió a la cocina dejando a Naruto y Sasuke solos. Sasuke no le dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se sentó en el sofá así que Naruto lo imito.

-¿Oye, estas enojado con Sakura-chan? – Pregunto el rubio inocentemente – cuando llegaron al bar no actuabas así con ella.

-No sé de que hablas, ni siquiera me conoces – respondió Sasuke colocándose a la defensiva.

-Cierto, no te conozco y a pesar de que soy algo distraído pude notar que te molesto cuando ella salió a bailar con los tipos del bar – esta vez una sonrisa zorruna surco los labios de Naruto.

-Eres un imbécil, mejor cierra la boca – el ceño de Sasuke se frunció a un nivel descomunal.

-Hey, no me trates así – se quejo frunciendo el ceño también – solo te lo digo porque a mí también me ha pasado, ella es una de las personas que más quiero y bueno me molestaba que hiciera esas cosas porque soy algo posesivo con ella – un rubor matizo las mejillas de Naruto e involuntariamente comenzó a rascare la nuca demostrando su vergüenza.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – cuestiono extrañado.

-Pero que idiota eres ¿eh? – acuso el rubio entrecerrando los ojos acusadoramente – me refiero a que no debes enojarte con ella por hacer algo así, solo disfruta como una chica de su edad y eso no la hace una mujerzuela. Esa chica es una de las más lindas, inteligente y educada que conocerás, así que no dejare que juzgues a Sakura-chan como quieras – completo mirando a Sasuke con firmeza.

\- Hmp – gruño Sasuke quedando sin palabras. Antes de siquiera pensar en responder algo Sakura entro a la sala.

-La comida ya esta lista – anuncio llegando con todos los platos en una bandeja – comamos aquí – acomodando todo en la mesa de centro.

\- ¡Pero que delicia! – Exclamo Naruto fascinado – adoro que cocines tan bien, Sakura-chan

Los tres se sentaron en el suelo alrededor de la mesa, Naruto inmediatamente comenzó a relatar sus interminables anécdotas y locas ocurrencias, Sakura como era costumbre reía a carcajadas de las estupidez de Naruto y Sasuke por su lado los miraba a ambos sorprendido y a la vez con envidia por la complicidad que se tenían ambos amigos.

-Puedes creerlo Sakura-chan, el tipo creyó que yo era el mesero – dijo el rubio indignado – enserio Sasuke, si un día vas a un restaurant procura no ir vestido como los garzones – sugirió llenándose la boca con comida.

Sakura rio divertida, pero más que por los relatos de sus amigos, le divertía la inocencia de Naruto por tratar tan amistosamente a Sasuke siendo que este lo miraba todo el tiempo con fastidio.

-Pareces un tipo muy amargado Sasuke, pero si un día quieres divertirte, dímelo, conozco varios lugares que te volverán loco – ofreció Naruto sonriente.

-No me interesa salir con idiotas – contesto el pelinegro poniéndose de pie – ya acabe, me iré a dormir.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto guardaron silencio mientras Sasuke subía las escaleras a paso lento, pero en cuanto desapareció Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Por un demonio Sakura-chan, no sé como lo aguantas! – Exclamo tirando el cabello – es un total imbécil amargado, tuvo una cara de los mil demonios toda la noche y ahora se comportan como un estúpido enfermo – dijo Naruto indignado. Sakura rio divertida, sabía que Naruto no podía tener tanta paciencia con Sasuke y solo aparentaba para calmarla a ella.

-No seas tan rudo con él, Naruto – dijo Sakura sonriendo levemente – también es mi culpa por haberlo llevado al bar y hacerlo pasar un mal momento.

-No lo defiendas, de seguro esta tan acostumbrado a tenerte pendiente de él todo el tiempo, que no aguanta que tu atención este sobre otras personas – dijo frunciendo el ceño acusadoramente, su expresión parecía más que nada un puchero y eso divirtió mas a la chica.

-No digas estupideces, Naruto.

-Vi el rostro que puso cuando te pusiste a bailar con esos dos tipos, su rostro se transformó, fue desquiciado, comenzó a sudar como loco – decía exaltado moviendo los brazos en el aire – quien sabe, quizás invento lo de sentirse mal – dijo dejando a Sakura sorprendida.

-No seas cruel, él sufre leves ataques con cambios de ánimos tan bruscos y me dejo bien claro que le resulto horrible estar en el bar – explico bajando la mirada con tristeza.

-Tonterías, le encanto eso es seguro. Se nota que nadie lo saca y por eso no sabe cómo comportarse – dijo dándole los últimos bocado a su plato. A Sakura le sorprendía lo analíticos que estaba siendo Naruto, él nunca era así y por otra parte también le encontraba sentido a sus palabras – en fin, será mejor que me vaya – dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres, a los señores Uchiha no les molestara si se los explico

-No, no preocupes, me iré en un taxi – dijo sonriendo hiperactivamente.

-Bueno, ten cuidado y envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa – dijo ella acompañándolo a la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Sakura-chan – se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a lo que Sakura correspondió.

Cuando Naruto se fue no pudo evitar repasar lo que él le había dicho, quizás tenía razón, quizás Sasuke hablo de más y realmente no sentía ni pensaba lo que había dicho, tal vez no sabía actuar frente a nuevas situaciones, incluso pudo haberle molestado directamente que ella bailara con esos dos tipos, pero no quiso llegar a conclusiones apresuradas.

No podía irse a su casa ya que Itachi no había vuelto, no podía dejar a Sasuke solo, así que subió las escaleras y antes de irse a su habitación fue primero a la de Sasuke.

-Permiso – dijo empujando la puerta.

-¿Ya se fue el idiota? – pregunto el Uchiha desde su cama, aun mantenía las luces encendidas.

-Su nombre es Naruto y si, ya se fue – respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Hmp

-Bueno solo venia para ver si necesitabas algo – explico tras un suspiro.

-No quiero nada – respondió Sasuke fríamente.

-Bien – dijo asintiendo resignada, luego volteo y se encamino a la puerta.

-Sakura – llamo el chico desde la cama luego de debatirse si debía decir lo que acababa de concluir.

-¿Si? – cuestiono deteniendo su andar.

-Yo no… yo no me arrepiento de haber ido al bar – admitió titubeando. Su mirada rápidamente bajo hacia sus manos, no quería mirar a la chica.

Él no admitiría que le había molestado de sobremanera lo que Sakura había hecho en el bar, pero si aceptaba que no cambiaría por nada del mundo aquella noche. Aquella noche el se había sentido vivo por primera vez, se había sentido como alguien normal, con una vida normal, y aunque la realidad de aquella habitación lo golpeaba él se aferraría por mucho tiempo al recuerdo de esta noche y nunca terminaría de agradecérselo a Sakura por habérselo dado, pensándolo bien eran muchas las cosas que se estaban acumulando por agradecer a esta chica.

Él, Sasuke Uchiha, había vivido la noche…

Sakura lo miro con una profunda felicidad, era muy grato para ella que él no la odiara después de lo sucedido.

-Lo sé – dijo ella sonriendo, luego se despidió con una seña de manos y abandono la habitación. Podía estar tranquila ahora.

 _ **...Próximo capitulo: Infarto al corazón**_

* * *

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado**

 **Algunas me pidieron que llevara a Sasuke al bar así que así lo hice, bueno me enfoque mas en el lado de que el conociera la rutina de Sakura, ella no podía estar pendiente de él en todo momento si también debía trabajar y no pude evitar poner una escenas como la de los vedettos y ellas porque había que poner una reacción de interés por parte de Sasuke aunque aun estén en completa negación**

 **También me dijeron en los comentarios que seria bueno que actualizara mas rápido y tiene toda la razón y no fue que no actualizara pronto por falta de tiempo, si no que fue porque como no tenia respuesta de parte de los lectores sentí que no tenia mucho sentido seguir con la historia, pero con sus comentarios del cap pasado supe que debía seguir con todos los ánimos.**

 **Debo decir que el siguiente cap sera un poco mas triste y enfocado en la enfermedad de Sasuke, que no podemos olvidar, pero marcara un gran comienzo en el amor de Sasuke y Sakura,**

 **Espero tener nuevos comentarios y como vieron entre mas respuesta haya de ustedes mas pronto verán algo de mi aquí. Vuelvo a repetir que los ameee, fueron hermosos y completos, interesantes y coherentes así por favor sigan haciéndolo y los que no lo hayan hecho háganlo porque yo los leo una y otra vez para motivarme al momento de escribir :)**

 **Bye amores**

 **Nos vemos!**


End file.
